If I Die Young
by RaversMelody
Summary: What would happen If Gandalf had an apprentice? Would she make an impact on the story? Maybe even win the heart of a Ranger in the process? Let's find out... AragornxOC PS: May have some refences to Dragon Age! First story, so if you decide to flame!... I'm fine with it! Rating changed to 'M' for Possible Language and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay my first story! I want to thank my cousin for encouraging me to start this! Love ya' cous'! **

**Now onto the story!...**

If I Die Young

Chapter 1

The Wizard's Apprentice

It was a beautiful morning in The Shire and all was silent but the sound of birds chirping from the arm-like branches. That is until a shaby cart pulled by a stout horse shambled by with two passengers…

"You're Late", a young Hobbit of The Shire complained loudly distracting the passengers from their peaceful humming,

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

Both remain quite serious until a hint of a smile appears on the young Hobbits face and both simeltaniously burst out into merry laughter.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Frodo said cheerfully while hopping onto the wizards cart. Both men hugged happily while a soft giggling could be heard from the back of the cart at the duo's actions.

"I'm insulted! I cant _believe_ you forgot about _me_, Frodo!" The voice said in a mock tone making the young man grin once more.

"Rosalie!"

"Heya, Kid."

"I'm older than you are!" Smirking the womman replied in a joking manner,

"You certainly don't look it."

"Hey~" The boy-like man said in an offended tone.

Gandalf warmly chuckled at his apprentice and getting back on track, said,

"Alright, you two, there will be time for reunions later."

Both pouted childishly at this as the two had not seen eachother in over 5 years so the wizard continued,

"Besides, you didn't think we would miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday, now, did you?"

Frodo and Gandalf began a conversation about the 'outside world' as the wizard's apprentice drifted off. She had seen enough of another world in the past 3 years and thus was uninterested so choosing to take in the beautiful scenery of The Shire the young woman's ears tuned out the conversation between her Mentor and Long-time friend.

"Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of. Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

Lightly chuckling the Sorceror replied,

"If you're referring to the incident with the Dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your Uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"You never told me that one!" A childlish voice half cried from the back seat of the cart.

"Bilbo might tell you later, though I can't promise that it won't be a tad embelished." Gandalf told the young girl he considered a granddaughter.

"I think he's going to tell it at the party. He'll say he won't, but he loves telling it." Frodo chimed in before turning back to the wizard.

"You've been officially labelled a disturber of the peace, you know, for whatever you did to get Bilbo on that trip."

"Oh, Really?" Gandalf said just as a small group of Hobbit children ran next to the cart asking for the wizards famous fireworks.

The young woman wore a ghost of a smile as she saw her Mentor let the fireworks go off magically making the children squeal with glee.

The cart pulled on a little while longer before Frodo began to hop of, but not before saying a final goodbye to his two freinds,

"Gandalf, I'm glad you're back."

A huff of protest was heard and Frodo quickly added,

"I've missed you too, Rosa"

"You too, Kid"

The Party was a fast blur for the female mageling. There was dancing (though Gandalf and Rosalie were to tall to dance with anyone other than eachother), a feast and Rosalie still thought she was going to fall asleep. The young witch never was one for parties, Frodo observed, reminicing about the times he and his brown haired friend had shared.

All was as it should be until… one of Gandalf's fireworks went off! Rosalie mentally had a panic attack as she recognised the firework and what it exploded into.

It soared higher above the crowd of Hobbits and exploded unexpectedly into a magnifecent Dragon. Slightly chewing on her lower lip Rosalie thought worriedly for whatever unlucky soul set of that firework.

With Hobbits running left and right the young mage simply duckly low as the dragon soared over her head and exploded in a ball of fire.

After the magical firework exploded the young apprentice began looking for her Mentor woriedly and sighed in releif when she saw the powerful wizard pulling two Hobbits by their ears just in time for Bilbo's Speech.

The crowd instantly became silent as Bilbo spoke,

"My dear Bagginses, and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks...Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots..." Bilbo began.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday! Yes, and alas...Eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits! I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you as well as you deserve."

The witch giggled at Bilbo's wording as Hobbit's listening looked at each other in confusion deciding whether to be insulted or not.

"I have things to do, and I have put this off for far too long…. I regret to announce, this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!"

This was met with even more confusion and then gasps of confusion as Bilbo dissapeared into thin air like magic…

Rosalie's POV

It was well past midnight when I finally found Gandalf and I was itching to ask questions about the disappearing Bilbo.

"There you are! How is-"

"Bilbo is fine, but we are leaving"

My mind was reeling and it must have taken minutes before I finally found my voice.

"Now? Why!"

"I promise I will answer all of your questions later, Rosalie, but for now we must move quickly."

Not trusting my voice I simply nodded in response as we both climbed onto the cart and drifted further away from the ever peaceful Shire for who knows

how long…

Rosalie's POV

It had been months since Gandalf and I had been to The Shire and – as promised – My Mentor explained everything.

The Ring, Sauron, even Frodo's part in this all. I couldn't have been more disappointed when I heard about how Frodo was brought into this. If I could only summon… But no. Gandalf made me _promise_ not to tell anyone. I had already broken his rule when I told Frodo 5 years ago… and I don't want to relive _that_ conversation again. Poor Frodo! He nearly fainted!

But getting back on track, my Mentor and I were in Frodo's new home (He inherited it when Bilbo left.). And as expected we had very plainly broken in. Thanks to my ability to pick locks it was rather easy! Thank you Leli…

Needless to say, - though I will anyway - I was quite a bit Twitchy. Even though I knew he never would, I was worried about Frodo getting angry with us for breaking in after his Uncle suddenly gets up and leaves…

Hearing the door open I shake myself awake waiting for Gandalf to berate Frodo over the Ring…

"Is it secret? Is it Safe!" Gandalf asked the now surprized Frodo as he rushed towards The Child-like Hobbit.

Giving him a reassuring smile Rosalie said a quick,

"Hey, Frodo,"

Smiling back, Frodo walked towards a simple chest and digs through it. Finding what he was looking for Frodo gave a relieved, "Aha!" and handed a small envelope to The Powerful Wizard.

Without a moment's hesitation, Gandalf threw the envelope into the fire which blazed for a second while burning the paper.

"What are you doing!" Frodo exclaims in shock of the Wizard's actions.

With silence as a reply the trio waited only a moment before Gandalf picked up the golden ring with a pair of tongs.

"Hold out your hands, Frodo," Seeing a twitch of hesitation Gandalf quickly added,

"Don't worry, it's quite cool."

With Frodo's hands held out in-front of him The Wizard dropped the simple ring into Frodo's waiting hands.

"What can you see? Can you see anything?"

Peering at the golden ring, twisting it to look at the band from different angles Frodo finally said,

"Nothing. There's nothing."

Gandalf started to breathe a sigh of relief but was interrupted by Frodo who saw something on the small golden band.

"Wait," Frodo said, "There are markings. It's some form of elvish. I can't read it"

"There are few who can…" Gandalf muttered his eyebrows furrowing.

"The language is that of Mordor, which I shall not utter here." The Wizard continued.

"In the common tongue it says one ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them"

"I think I need to sit down." Frodo said, his head swimming with questions that needed answers.

The trio sat at the wooden table and while Rosalie made a pot of tea, Gandalf told Frodo of Sauron, the Dark lord, and of the battle for Middle Earth so many ages ago. He told them of Isildur, the King of Gondor who took the ring from Sauron's hand and how it betrayed him to his death. He also explained Gollum who they already knew of, from Bilbo's tales of his adventure in the Misty Mountain.

At this point the Wizard's apprentice had dozed off but was awakened by the sound of clamouring metals and other household objects and opened her weary eyes to the sight of Frodo walking into the room.

"We put it away, we keep it hidden, we never speak of it. No one knows it's here do they?" But from her Mentor's gaze Rosalie knew it not to be that simple.

"Do they Gandalf?"

Sighing, the powerful Wizard said,

"There was one other who knew Bilbo had the ring. I searched everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him. Amidst his screams and inane babble they discerned two words. Shire. Baggins."

Worry clutched at Rosalie's heart as fear crossed Frodo's small face.

"Take it Gandalf!" Frodo cried thrusting the ring at the Magister.

"No Frodo," the wizard said. Rosie watched sadly as Frodo tried to give the ring to her Mentor. She didn't want Frodo to bear this burden and if there were any way to prevent it she would have done it by now.

"You must take it"

"You cannot offer me this ring"

"I'm giving it to you"

"Don't tempt me Frodo," Gandalf snapped. "I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand, I would use this ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power to great and terrible to comprehend"

"But Gandalf - !" Rosalie started. She was surprized her voice even worked.

"It cannot stay in The Shire!" Frodo continued and quick as a whip Gandalf replied,

"No. No it cannot."

"What must I do?"

"You must leave," Gandalf said. "Leave quickly."

Those words made Frodo and Rosalie spring into action and as the duo were running around the house finding what Frodo would need for the journey as Gandalf explained where he would need to go.

"Make for the village of Bree. I'll be waiting for you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."

"You must leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the shire. Travel only by day and stay off the roads."

"We can cut through the countryside easily enough."

A sudden noise outside the window startled them.

"Get down," he ordered them. Rosalie and Frodo both dropped to the floor as Gandalf approached the window. He shoved his staff out and hit something that made an "Oof," Rosalie breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that voice.

Gandalf reached out the window and in one swift move lifted Samwise Gamgee out of the grass and onto the table.

"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee!" Gandalf yelled. "Have you been eavesdropping!"

"I've been dropping no eaves, Sir!" Sam stammered, fearful of the powerful Wizard,

"I was trimming the bushes under the windows!"

Rosalie shook her head in amusement.

'Gandalf would never fall for _that' _she thought with a mental laugh.

"A little late for trimming the verge?" Gandalf said.

"I heard raised voices"

"What did you hear?" Gandalf demanded. Sam hesitated for a moment and appeared to lose his voice in the presence of the Wizard.

"Speak!" Gandalf ordered.

"Nothing important. That is I heard a great deal about a ring and a dark lord and something about the end of the world but please mister Gandalf don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything unnatural!" Rosalie couldn't help smiling at Sam's innocence. She knew Gandalf would never do anything like that.

"No, perhaps not," Gandalf said. "I've thought of a better use for you."

**So whadda'ya think! Was it good! If it was do ya' mind reviewing… no?… ok! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! We have Chapter 2! Thanx to dandapanda and Imogen Color for reviewing last Chapter, it really means a lot! **

**Well onto the story!**

If I Die Young

Chapter 2

The Ranger From The North

Rosalie's POV

It had taken 3 Days to get to the edge of The Shire and already I was missing Gandalf. I had asked to go with Frodo and Sam to Bree for protection…

"Gandalf?" I asked for my Mentor's attention.

"Yes?"

Taking a deep breath I said,

"I want to go with Frodo and Sam to Bree." I left no room for discussion.

"Rosalie, the road is very difficult and will be most likely be extremely dangerous."

"All the more reason for me to go!" I said, on the verge of pleading.

Gandalf gave me a dubious look so I added,

"Please! I just couldn't live with myself I they got hurt!"

He gave a deep, heavy sigh before turning back to me with a doubtful look in his eyes,

"If that is what you wish to do, I shall not stop you."

I mentally (not really) squealed with delight and hugged my Mentor is excitement.

"Great! I'll go tell Frodo and Sam!"

I ran off to tell the two friends but not before giving Gandalf another hug. The only thought going through my head being; 'I'm gonna' miss him…'

And boy was I right… I was on the verge of crying (I'm an emotional person so you can't laugh!) I missed him so much! I was snapped back into reality when Frodo began to speak.

"We should cut through the field; it's the quickest way to the border."

"Cut through the crop! Farmer Maggot will skin us alive if he catches us!" Sam protested worriedly.

"Then we should move quickly." I said with a small smile.

"Easy for you to say," Sam grumbled from behind me, "You have long legs…"

"Hey! I'll have you know, I - in human and elf standards – am considered quite short!" I protested jokingly. And I was right too. For a human I'm quite small. Only about 5.4 Inches (once again, no laughing!)

Suddenly merry and Pippin came tumbling out of Farmer Maggot's crops and promptly fell on Sam and Frodo. I tutted silently under my breath and helped the 4 to their feet just as Pippin exclaimed,

"Frodo! Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!"

"Hello Frodo." Merry and Pippin start picking up vegetables that had scattered all over the ground.

I laughed. "Did you steal all of those or something? The way you two were running…" I trail off as Pippin looks at me with a cheeky grin.

Merry hands Sam a cabbage just as Sam exclaims "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"

A voice exclaims angrily somewhere from where Merry and Pippin had come. Suffice to say, we all take off running (Sprinting really). I stay towards the back of the group, wanting to keep the hobbits a head of me in-case of a problem. "I don't know why he's so upset; it's only a couple of carrots."

Pippin adds on "And some cabbages… and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before."

Merry looks at him. "Yes, Pippin, my point is he's clearly over reacting." I stop short as the ground we've been running on suddenly became a cliff. I held out my arm to keep Frodo from running over it and braced myself as Merry and Pippin slammed into me. I sigh with relief until Sam comes barrelling out and knocked us all down.

I vaguely heard Merry complaining about breaking something as we reached the bottom and I agreed with him, while rubbing my aching butt.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took…" I heard Sam grumble while Merry defends that it was simply a shortcut.

"Mushrooms!"

I turn my head at Pippin's voice as he runs towards the fungus, the other three Hobbits following.

"Come on, boys, it's just mushrooms." I say trying to get them to move along and off the road.

Pippin looks at me in shock and says in an offended tone,

"Just mushrooms? Just mushrooms! How can you say that?"

"Get off the road!" Frodo cuts in, doing a much better job getting Merry, Pippin, and Sam off the road then I did.

Pulling the Hobbits off the road is set an invisibility glyph on myself while shoving the youngsters into a small cavern under the base of a tree.

Hearing the sound of deep hoof beats I not-so-visibly cringed and hoped that I had enough mana to hold the glyph for as long as need be. It was more difficult to cast the glyph with my bare hands than with my staff (The Staff of Parlathan; my ancestor.) and I considered pulling it off my back but decided against it when I heard the hoof beats get closer.

My breath hitched when I saw a dark midnight black steed stride into view as its rider hopped off with a loud, "Thump". The rider was dressed completely in black like his horse and I considered attacking it when it walked right on top of the log that the poor hobbits were hiding under…

Regular POV

Rosalie gave a sharp glance to Frodo when she saw him holding the golden ring near his finger; ready to put it on. She gave a silent pray to the Valar's that Frodo would listen to Gandalf's instructions to never put the evil band of gold on. Thankfully Sam's hand slapped over the ring bearer's; stopping it right in its tracks.

The rider was quickly distracted by a bag thrown in the opposite direction from the hobbits and as the demon like horse-man rode away Rosalie breathed a sigh of relief. She really didn't want to end up fighting such a powerful warrior.

Withdrawing the glyph as she went, Rosalie led the young hobbits further from the road just as Pippin asked,

"What was that?"

Holding her friends hand, Rosalie said in a scolding yet soothing manner,

"Heed Gandalf's advice, Frodo, never put it on."

"Put what on?" Merry asked curiously, getting worried for his friend's safety. Adding to Merry's earlier question Pippin asked,

"What is going on?"

"That rider was looking for something," Merry said suspiciously.

"Or someone. Frodo? Rosalie?"

Sighing sadly, the young mage realised that the two mischief-makers were involved now too.

Sighing; knowing she was going to regret this, the Witch said softly,

"Frodo, Sam and I have to leave the Shire,"

Continuing for his friend Frodo continued,

"We must get to Bree."

"Right," Merry said. "Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me." Rosalie was extremely happy Merry and Pippin didn't ask any more questions, mainly because she couldn't remember half the things Gandalf said to Frodo.

They headed towards the Ferry when suddenly a Black rider was once again upon them.

"Run, Frodo! Get to Bree!"

"But – "

'Don't worry Frodo; I shall follow you in secret. Now Go!' Rosalie said through a telekinetic link, interrupting her friend as he tried to convince her.

"Run, Mellon nin, Run!" (Run, my friend, Run!) She said before gathering a ball of Flame in her hands and throwing it at the armour-clad rider…

The hobbits were now on the Ferry and all was silent until Merry asked where Rosalie was.

"She said she would follow us in secret, but how? I have no idea…" Frodo said, answering Merry's question with a shrug soon following.

"I hope she's alright. That… thing… sure looked tough!" Pippin added worriedly.

With the calm current carrying the four to Bree, no-one noticed the small magpie flying steadily after them…

After many hours of floating down a river (lake?) and walking in the damp, muggy, soggy mud the four hobbits finally reached the wooden gates of Bree.

With new-found courage Frodo walked up to the Gate and knocked. The response from the old man that opened up the small door moments earlier asked - rather rudely -,

"What do you want?" Feeling his heart thundering Frodo said,

"We're heading for the prancing pony."

"Four Hobbits, eh? What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own," Frodo said using a tone of voice that would allow no arguments what-so-ever.

"All right, All right." The man said opening the door freely, "I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions at this hour."

As they passed the gate Frodo was getting more uneasy by the minute.

'If only Rosa' was here…' Frodo thought sadly as he wandered through the sickly-looking village. Brightening up Frodo exclaimed happily, free to be far from the men giving the group dirty looks.

"There it is."

Aragorn's POV

I was just about ready to leave this place and try again in the morning when I saw exactly what – or who, I suppose – I was looking for. Deciding to listen in a bit I could vaguely hear one hobbit ask for Gandalf. I knew exactly the reply he would get as Gandalf had sent me to take them away since he couldn't at the moment.

Feeling another presence near the group of hobbits I swivelled my head around to find it. It was… strange… It didn't seem like the presence was about to hurt them… more like a protector. I let It be… for now.

Seeing a commotion I realized I must have been thinking longer than I expected as the same hobbit who asked about Gandalf was sprawled out on the floor with Sauron's ring flying through the air… and it landed directly on his finger.

Looking franticly for the young hobbit I saw him re-appear moments later and springing into action I walked over, grabbed his shoulder and said while dragging him to a room,

"You draw far too much attention to yourself." He grunted in protest as he was dragged up a flight of stairs and tossed into a room.

Slamming the door I turned to him just as he asked,

"What do you want?"

"I little more caution from you," I answered,

"That is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing." The hobbit protested,

"Indeed, I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear completely that is a rare gift." I said, pulling back my hood to what I assumed was a dark, accusing look.

I once more felt the presence and put my hand to my sword just as an un-naturally jagged-looking dagger was pointed at my neck. I released my hold on my sword as I noticed the presence's form was wrong, though still, none-the-less threatening.

"You won't threaten most people with that stance." I lied – rather convincingly if I might add -.

What happened next shocked me out of words.

1. The dagger held up to my neck suddenly erupted in flames, just licking my skin.

2. The presence answered in a silky voice, the voice of a woman.

"Why need stance when I can do that?" She said amused.

"Rosalie!"

"Hey, Kid."

Wait – they knew each-other!

"…I'm still older than you…"

Did they forget I was here?

I was about to speak when suddenly a trio of hobbits burst into the room holding random objects to – supposedly – threaten me with. I felt the blade fall from my neck and saw it rest lazily at the woman's side.

"Let him go, or I'll have you!" A blonde hobbit shouted with fists raised.

That at least made me smile and I heard a soft giggle from the presence and that – in turn - made me smile wider.

"You all have courage, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard. They are coming."

**Yay! We finally have Aragorn in the story! Yay! **

**Anyone notice the Dragon Age 2 reference I added?**

**If you feel like reviewing, plz do so, though I'm not begging…! That would be bad…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this one is a little late! I had tons of homework so I made this one a longer as an apology!**

**And to ccgnme ; Rosalie's race will be answered in the next Chapter but her appearance and age in this one! **

**Onto the story!**

If I Die Young

Chapter 3

The Presence of a Witch

Aragorn's POV

I saw the Hobbit's eyes widen with shock and a small part of me regretted saying it so bluntly to such innocent beings. I was about to talk more but I was interrupted by the trio as the all yelled simultaneously,

"Rosa'!"

I was just able to move out of the way as two of the trio ran past, hugged the woman by the waist and successfully topple her over. Soft, sweet giggling could be heard from the woman and I was about to laugh to until I caught sight of her.

It was no mistake that she was beautiful. Her hair was a blonde-brown colour and shimmered in the little light given out of the window, her silver-white eyes shone with playfulness. Her slim body and pale-white skin was a great asset and if I had to guess she could probably convince a dwarf that he was an elf.

But it was not this that drew my gaze to her. No. As a matter of fact it was the rather new-looking scar on her right eye. It looked like it came from a blade but it's possible it came from a wild animal.

She looked young – maybe not even out of her teens yet. So how did a girl so young get such a scar? I longed to know but I would most likely have to gain her trust and by the way her blade was pressed to my throat – I guessed that wasn't happening anytime soon…

Regular POV

Aragorn tried to keep his gaze out of the window, where he could keep watch, but with the young woman's cold, suspicious glare on his back he found it rather hard. He was about to turn his gaze on her once more but stopped when he heard the hobbit - Frodo – talk to the cold woman.

"Rosalie?"

"Yes, Frodo?"

"I can't sleep."

He heard a small, soft chuckle in response and as she spoke, Aragorn found it harder to not fall asleep at her silky voice,

"And what - pray tell – do you wish for me to do, Frodo?" She asked softly,

"Sing to me?"

This shocked the ranger. He shouldn't be surprized really. With a voice as mesmerising as hers, it should be no surprize that the woman could sing.

He could hear the creak of springs and guessed that the woman sat on the hobbit's bed.

"Then what would you like me to sing?"

"The one your friend sang to me."

At this point the young lady had started to hum a slow tune and - despite his will – Aragorn found himself turning to look at the girl.

"hahren na melana sahlin

emma ir abelas

souver'inan isala hamin

vhenan him dor'felas

in uthenera na revas

vir sulahn'nehn,

vir dirthera,

vir samahl la numin,

vir lath sa'vunin"

The enchanting singing was cut off by the loud screeches of the Nazgul, which woke the sleeping hobbits and made the young hobbit in the woman's arms jump though the woman herself stayed still.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

"They were once men," Aragorn explained sadly, "great kings of men. 'Till Sauron the deceiver gave them nine rings of power. Blinded by

their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the power of the ring drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you."

He saw fear flash through the hobbit's eyes and got a disapproving look from the now silent woman.

"Get some sleep young ones. We have a long journey tomorrow." Merry, Pippin, and Sam immediately fell back to sleep. Frodo sat for a moment, worry evident in his eyes, but he eventually lay down on the uncomfortable bed and was asleep.

His gaze once more turned to the mysterious lady dressed in leather. "I think it wise to get some sleep, my Lady."

"I am not tired, Strider."

It was now him who gave her the disapproving look.

"Do you really believe I wish to take the ring for myself?"

"No." She said, not missing a beat. "If you did you would have done it long ago, No?"

He smiled at her fast reflexes. She was tough, he'd give her that. But that alone will not protect her friends.

"I know it won't."

A few moments of uncomfortable silence went on until the young lady decided she was bored and went down to sleep – intent on getting it this time.

'No more demons…' She though shivering

As Aragorn watched the girl fall to her slumber, he thought,

'Who are you really?'

Rosalie covered her eyes as the sun's golden rays blared onto her porcelain face. She got up wearily and it took her over a minute to remember where she was.

'Strider's room.' She thought frowning.

She knew Frodo trusted him well enough, as did she. Gandalf trusted him it seemed. But there was something… off … about him. Like he was hiding a secret he didn't want anyone to know.

"Morning, Rosa'!" Frodo said happily.

"Strider wanted to wake you earlier but Sam, Merry, Pippin and I said you needed sleep, so he left you be."

"He should have woken me up earlier…" she grumbled, "We're losing time." She smiled at the Hobbit softly. "But thank you for your concern."

Frodo smiled at this and Rosalie took the time to begin her stretches.

"What are you doing?" Pippin asked curiously as she lowered herself into the box splits.

"Stretching." She answered. "I don't want to pull a muscle while out scouting." She continued lowering into a backbend.

"And what makes you think you will be doing the scouting?"

Rosalie flipped over - feet dangerously close to Strider's face – and answered,

"I know for a fact, that you didn't get any sleep last night." She said looking directly at the ranger while lacing her knee-length boots. She got no reply.

"Come my friends, we must leave now." Leading the hobbits and girl away from the village, Strider led them all to the wilderness and though the first few legs carefully. It wasn't long before a conversation between the Hobbit's came.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf's?" Rosalie heard Merry say softly.

"I think an agent of Sauron would look fairer and feel fouler"

"He's foul enough," Merry said.

Rosalie felt extremely guilty. She knew the man could vaguely hear them. Though she did think he could have taken a bath before leaving.

"We've got no choice but to trust him," Frodo said. The mage heard Sam ask about where they were going. She was interested too as Gandalf had never told them where they would end up going.

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee," Strider said startling them all. "The house of Elrond."

Rosalie started grinning. She couldn't help it! She hadn't seen the elves in years! Holding back her scream of excitement she began to skip happily while chewing on her bottom lip.

Hours later the hobbits began to take pots and pans out of their packs - mainly Sam's – and put them on the ground until Strider interrupted.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop 'till nightfall."

"What about breakfast?"  
"You've already had it." Strider answered with a look of confusion and Rosalie had to giggle. Strider had obviously never heard of a hobbit's bottomless stomach.

"We've had one yes. What about second breakfast?" Strider simply looked at Rosalie as though she could explain the hobbits strange attitude and he merely got another bell-like giggle as a response.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip'." Merry muttered as an explanation to Pippin as the group began to walk again.

"What about elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper? He knows about those doesn't he!"

"I certainly wouldn't bet on it, Pip'." The mage said in response. The hobbits sufficed on fresh apples Strider threw to them and Rosalie was sent into a fit of giggles whenever one would be hit on the head with one.

'Poor things… Strider!" She thought angrily when one more came flying and hit poor Pippin rather roughly in the head.

She must have said the last part aloud as the ranger being yelled at looked at her confusedly. She gave him an accusatory glare and with that he returned to leading.

It took what seemed like years to Rosalie but eventually the sun fell and darkness surrounded the group. The hobbits and the mage looked curiously at their guide as he stopped at - what looked like – a large, old, stone building.

"This was once the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We will rest here tonight." He said and Rosalie nearly collapsed with relief. She had never really walked this far without help from Maria, Jill or…, but she swore she would tell no-one of them, so she kept her mouth shut for once.

When the group reached the top Strider handed each of the hobbits a small sword – a dagger really.

"Keep these close. I'm going to have a look around."

Rosalie scoffed but held her ground. Sure, he could have a look around. But that meant less people to protect the hobbits.

She sat down next to the Hobbits she considered brothers and started humming a peaceful song to herself. Stifling a yawn, Rosalie lay down her eyes involuntarily drooping. The remnants of her song drifting into nothing as she welcomed the rest…

The mages eyes snapped open to the smell of smoke and Frodo's frantic yelling,

"Put it out! Put it out!"

She jerked up, almost knowing Pippin over in the process, ran over to the burning flame and summoned a weak water spell. Bending the liquid to her will her skin glowed (Crackled, more like, Frodo observed) and with the water spraying like rain, the fire crackled and went out.

Rosalie's heart burned out just like the fire when she vaguely heart the heart shattering screeches of the Nazgul.

Frantic to get the hobbits away, the witch yelled in a load voice, her voice cracking in fear,

"Go! Now!"

The hobbits raced away from the now – fast – approaching Black Riders. Pulling out duel blades that curved demonically and said in a threatening though quivering voice,

"Come and get it, rauko!" **(Come and get it, Demon!)**

Sam also took the initiative and yelled bravely,

"Back you Devils!"

The witch gave a concerned gasp and then a threatening grown as the poor hobbit was thrown aside.

Coming down on two Nazgul with the rage of a Demon themselves, Rosalie began to fight the two driving them away from Frodo. Kicking one of them in the face she spun around and slashed at another with her wicked, silver blades.

In the middle of a fight with one, the witch saw the leader of the Nazgul approach the defenceless ring-bearer. She cursed when the Black Rider she was fighting got a horrible hit on her shoulder, tearing the white flesh as blood soaked the clothes around the wound. Mentally berating herself Rosalie saw the leader of the Black Riders hand an inch away from Frodo and with a prayer to the Valar's threw a ball of electricity at the Leader of the Nazgul.

She silently breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it hit her target but gasped sharply in pain as a blade was stabbed through her already injured shoulder. She couldn't help but scream when she felt the blade stay in her sagging shoulder but silently cheered herself when she realised she had saved Frodo from this pain. Collapsing, Rosalie thanked the Valar's when she saw the undeniable form of Strider appear with a torch in one hand and his magnificent, silver sword in the other.

Standing up painfully, the Mageling deflected a blade heading for Frodo. Hearing Justice protest angrily, she continued to protect the hobbits with Strider, her shoulder jutting in pain with every swing she made.

Felling no energy left she dropped both of her wicked daggers and slumped against the stone wall, cursing herself for not taking Anders' offer in teaching her how to heal. Finishing off the last of the Nazgul Strider turned his attention to the broken-down girl and saw what made his heart clench terribly at the thing jutting out of her shoulder.

He was thrown out of his daze when he heard Frodo call him franticly, holding the young girl, terrified of what was wrong with her.

"She's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," Strider said grimly. "This is beyond my skill to heal. She needs elvish medicine."

Picking up the inhumanely light girl, Strider walked – albeit fast – to the bottom of the Watchtower. With the hobbits hurrying behind him, Frodo carrying Rosalie's blades, Strider moved quickly, seeing the blade already take effect as the witch clenched her fingers so hard her knuckles turned white.

'Not much of a difference.' The Ranger thought amusedly trying to make light of the situation.

Frodo prayed to the Valar's that she would be okay. If she wasn't… Frodo was terrified at the thought.

'Please let her live…'

The hobbits were terrified for their friend. Judging by Strider's pace the hobbits guessed they were still days away from the elves and Rivendell.

Passing some troll statues Strider finally allowed rest, though the hobbits weren't sure they could get some in this situation.

"She's getting cold!" Sam cried frantically. And he was right. Rosalie's temperature was dropping at a high rate. Pippin jumped in now,

"Is she going to die?"

"She is passing into shadow." Strider answered grimly, "She'll soon become a wraith like them." He finished with a frown.

"Sam, Do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil."

"Aye, that's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison," He looked at the ring-bearer, "Don't leave her alone."

Frodo nodded in response and returned to mopping the Woman's soaked forehead.

"Please don't die, Rosa'…"

"Now the day has come,

We are forsaken this time,

We lived our lives,

In our paradise,

As Gods we shaped the world around,

No borderlines,

We stayed behind,

No boundaries is something fragile,

Well we thought we were gaining,

We turned back the time,

It still slips away,

Our time has run out,

Our future has died,

There's no more escape,

Now the day has come,

We are forsaken,

There's no time any more,

Life will pass us by,

We are forsaken,

We're the last of our kind,

The sacrifice,

Was much too high,

Our greed just made us all go blind,

We try to hide what we fear inside,

Today is the end of tomorrow,

As the sea started rise,

And the land that we conquered,

It just washed away,

We all have tried,

To turn back the time,

It was all in vain,

Now the day has come,

We are forsaken,

There's no time any more,

Life will pass us by,

We are forsaken,

Only ruins stay behind,

Now the day has come,

We are forsaken this time,

Now the day has come,

We are forsaken,

There's no time any more,

Now the day has come,

The day has come…"

The soft, yet haunting melody was heard by Strider and the beautiful elf; Arwen and when the tune was heard both froze and made their way back to the injured witch and the hobbits with Sam in tow.

When the trio reached the clearing Rosalie looked even paler than before and was breathing heavily while her lifelong friend stood nearby helpless.

Frodo spun his head around when he heard the rustling of bushes but relaxed when he saw Strider and Sam. Quickly noticing the elf behind the two he was worried when she knelt down next to the injured girl as Strider began covering her wounded shoulder with a strange paste.

"She's fading." She beautiful elf said, concern written over her face. "She's not going to make it. We must get her to my father."

And with those words, Rosalie was swiftly raised onto a crisp white horse, falling limp too quickly.

"I've been searching for you for three days. There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know." Strider continued the conversation in elvish and after a few short minutes the woman jumped onto the horse and rode off with the injured girl.

"What are you doing!" Sam yelled worriedly. "Those wraiths are still out there!"

Strider looked grim so to take his mind off of the danger he asked who the beautiful woman was.

"Arwen Undomiel. The Evenstar of her people. Her father is Lord Elrond."

"Will Rosa' be safe there?" the hobbit asked, worried about his friends fate.

"If Arwen can get her to Imladris, the power of her people will protect your friend."

Frodo hesitated before asking,

"Do you trust her?"

"Absolutely." Aragorn answered without hesitation.

"All-right then." Frodo said finally re-assured.

The group took a few minutes to rest before once again continuing on their journey…

It took about a week – a long, agonizing, week - for the group to nearly reach the safe borders of Rivendell and Aragorn was thankful that the Hobbits made no complaint what-so-ever.

'They're worried about the girl.' Aragorn observed. Without her peaceful humming and singing as they travelled the roads seemed eerily quiet.

'She puts them at ease somehow.' The Ranger clarified in his thoughts. He knew they were worried about her. He was – believe it or not – too. Arwen may be an extremely good rider but since no Nazgul had attacked them he was worried they went for the women instead. He was worried for his sister. What if the Nazgul caught them?It confused him though. Why go for the women if the ring-bearer was with him…?

Rosalie's POV

I woke with a start and inhaled sharply when I realised something was wrong with my arm. Seeing it bandaged heavily I wondered what happened. I remember… the watchtower, then… nothing… No, wait…I remember… singing to Frodo… and an elven woman. Where did she take me? I can't see any of my equipment. It definitely isn't on me…? Wait! I reached my hand to my neck and searched for my pendant. It's not there! Forgetting about my injury completely, I threw the sheets off myself, hopped off from the bed and searched frantically around the room for it.

"Looking for this?"

I craned my head around slowly expecting a fight but relaxed easily when I saw the familiar face of Lord Elrond.

"The last time a saw this, you were merely a baby." He continued with a soft voice and smile.

"I was 8 - a child -, there's a difference." I said with a smile, standing to properly look at my mentor's friend.

"Still 10 years… is overwhelming." He said handing me the pearl-white pendant and without a moment's hesitation, I clasped the beautiful, shimmering jewel around my neck. Smiling softly at the familiar warmth of it I began to speak,

"Where is –?"

"Gandalf? Your mentor is making his way here this very second. And if I am any judge…"

I was startled by the door slamming against the wall and I couldn't help the smile from spreading across my face when I saw my mentor. Speeding past Lord Elrond, I hugged Gandalf and almost threw him out the door with the weight of it.

"Gandalf!" I yelled happily, receiving a soft chuckle in response.

"You are a _very_ foolish girl, Rosalie."

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't!" I giggled then pouted when my mentor knocked me over the head with his staff.

"OW!" I yelled, rubbing my throbbing head with my working arm. "No hitting the cripple!"

I zoned out when Gandalf began to talk some nonsense about getting some more rest. Bah! As if I needed something even _more_ boring to do!

Spotting a friend in the hallway I jumped past my mentor and hugged the elven form while squealing wildly and I vaguely heard my mentor say something like,

"She didn't hear a word I said, did she?"

"No."

I squealed with affection and hugged the Elf while saying happily,

"Arwen! It's so good to see you again!"

I heard a soft laugh and looked up to the smiling face of my best – female – friend.

"I think it best to get you into more suitable clothes, Rosalinda."

"Why?" I said tilting my head to the side, genuinely confused.

"Because there is to be a feast soon enough and I would like you to look at _least_ presentable." The elf said, a hint of a smirk on her face.

Pouting Rosalie said,

"If you thing that means wearing a dress, then you are extremely mistaken."

**So Sorry about the lateness of this one! (And the failed ending!) I had a ton of homework to do and now my mum wants me to go to a Westlife concert tonight! So much to do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, so I really hope you like this one!**

**PS: **_**'This'**_** is memories.**

**PSS: If you were wondering, the two songs used in the last Chapter were, **_**Leliana's song **_**from Dragon Age Origins and **_**Forsaken**_** by Within Temptation.**

**Now onto the story…!**

If I Die Young

Chapter 4

The Fellowship

Rosalie had changed (much to her detest.) into a pale, sky blue dress that was borrowed from Arwen and had already had Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin visit her, though she had yet to see Strider. She skipped happily through the enchanting gardens of Rivendell and was about to begin singing but stopped sharply when she heard the familiar voices of her mentor and Lord Elrond.

"She still wears the pendant?" Rosalie arched an eyebrow at Gandalf's reply,

"Always, never takes it off."

'Are they talking about my necklace?' the witch thought, staring at the pearl-like pendant, fingering the beautiful stone.

"You… have not yet told her of her past?"

"The last thing she remembers is the Circle. She knows not of her powers."

'Powers?' Rosalie thought, confused at her mentor's words.

The mage longed to know more, but decided against it. She didn't want to get on Gandalf's bad side, she remembered the last time well…

_The 5 year old trudged behind the old man dressed in grey and – plain and simple – sulked. The mage lifted her long, blue, apprentice robes from the ground and – once again – flicked mud off her shoe. She was glad the man had taken her away from the circle but… she was worried about Jowan and Anders. She had been Jowan's only friend In the circle and If only that darned stubborn mage; Anders, had just waited one more week, then she could have asked the elder mage to take him too. Sniffling, she asked in a quivering, but gentle voice,_

"_Why would a mage want to take me _away_ from the circle?" _

_The mage looked amused at this and replied,_

"_Not mage, little one, wizard. And the reason I took you will be explained in due time, for now enjoy freedom."_

_The child gave an ignorant, "hmph!" while her eyes narrowed._

"_How can I do that if I have no idea where I'm going…" She grumbled indignantly. This was the end of the line for the 'wizard' and with a stern voice he said to the now startled girl,_

"_Now young lady, that is about enough! If you are so upset about this then, by all means, go back! But I will not take that attitude!" _

_Needless to say, Rosalie's eyes widened and then watered considerably. Gandalf felt guilty at yelling at the naive girl and then seeing her silvery-white eyes flood with wavering tears._

"_We are journeying to a place called The Shire, to meet with a friend of mine. I think you will like it there, green fields, blue skies and an immense amount of food." The wizard said softly, effectively cheering the girl up. Smiling at the girls – now – happy attitude, Gandalf continued his walk; it would take a while to get to The Shire after all…_

Gandalf had seen something in her that day… and she was determined not to disappoint him. After all… the intentional whacks from Gandalf's staff are even worse that the regular ones!

She had been wandering around the beautiful hallways when she saw a glimpse of Strider turning a sharp corner. Cursing the dress she had been forced to wear, Rosalie ran after the quiet Ranger calling his name to get his attention.

Hearing his name being called – albeit loud he might add – Strider turned around to the sight of the young mage running towards him and then skidding to a stop directly in-front of him.

"Yes, My Lady?"

She huffed at the 'My Lady' and replied indignantly,

"2 Things, 1. Stop calling me that!" She said angrily, her eyes briefly flashing red abnormally. "2. Do you know where Legolas is?"

"Why do you need to talk to Legolas?" He asked curiously.

"He said he would teach me how to shoot a bow! With flaming arrows it'll be much easier!" She said happily, her silver-white eyes shining.

"Last I saw he was going to the gardens."

"Darn! Just missed him!" The mage said blowing strands of hair away from her face.

"Oh well! Thanks Strider!" She said happily before giving him a quick hug and sprinting off.

'Since when was she comfortable hugging me?' Aragorn thought confused at the girl's behaviour. 'Women…'

It had been two days since Rosalie had begun to practice with a bow and frankly… she sucked at it.

"Legolas~!" She whined one day,

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Why must you call me that?" She yelled angrily crossing her arms over her small chest in frustration at the title.

"Mainly because I love to see your reaction." The elf replied with a half smirk. At this the girls eyes flashed dangerously before she gave a huff and exclaimed loudly.

"That's it! I give up!" The Mage yelled throwing her bow and quiver full of arrows to the ground before promptly plopping onto the stone bench behind her.

"You are so dramatic, Rosa'."

"_I am not!"_ She yelled glaring at the object of her distress with her thin arms crossed.

She merely received a smile in response.

"I'm gonna' go look for Merry and Pippin. Just so I can talk to a _sane _person…" Rosalie said, trudging off.

'Little one you are anything but sane…' Legolas thought amusedly…

Sam, Merry and Pippin were talking about different ways to sneak into the secret meeting Frodo, Strider and Gandalf were attending and just as Merry thought of simply sneaking behind the bushes they heard a soft bell-like giggle.

Turning around slowly the trio sweat heavily when they saw the smirking form of a witch.

"R-Rosalie! I-I t-thought y-you w-were s-supposed to b-be r-resting!" Sam stuttered terribly at the – not really – towering form of Rosalie Hawke.

"Relax guys," the mage said, smiling softly with a mischievous twinkle in her silver-white eyes, "I want to help."

The group had found a nice bush to nestle behind during the meeting and as it started Rosalie could feel the tensions in the area swirl around like a gust of wind. She had to hush Pippin by throwing her hand over the hobbits mouth just as he was about to yawn. There were quite a few at the meeting but the Mage and Hobbits could only recognise some. First there was Lord Elrond with Gandalf next to him. Then there was poor Frodo, looking extremely uncomfortable among the collection of Humans, Elves and Dwarves. Beside him was Strider and in the back of their minds, the small group wondered why he was here as well. Next there was a human Rosalie had remembered passing in the hallway, though she didn't know his name. There was Legolas next to him, with a few elves standing behind him. A Dwarf was next in line and Rosalie subconsciously giggled as he looked a lot like Oghren – minus the stumbling around drunk part.

The Mage's breath caught in her throat sharply when Lord Elrond began.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo stands up as asked with the ring glittering enchantingly in his hands. Looking slightly uncomfortable, he put the ring down on a simple stone pedestal in the middle of the circle. Breathing a sigh of relief he walked back to his seat, finally relaxing. Tension however, rose when a blonde haired man walked up to the pedestal where the golden band lay flat, waiting.

"Tis a Gift." He said, clearly mystified by the ring. "A gift to the foes of Mordor." He continued as Rosalie shook her head at the man, there was _nothing _good about that ring of evil.

"Long has my father kept the enemy at bay. By the strength of my people are your lands kept safe." He continued. "Give Gondor the ring of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

At this Rosalie arched an eyebrow. Use the ring _against_ Sauron? Could it even be done?

"You cannot wield it," Strider's voice spoke out against the man. "None of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" The man shot back with a snide tone.

"This is no ordinary ranger," Legolas said standing up. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

At this the man's expression changed.

"This is Isildur's heir." The man said, disbelief coating his voice.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added. "You owe him your allegiance."

Rosalie's eyes widened at the - half - argument and the reveal of Strider's – Aragorn's, she reminded herself – heritage. He had been lying the whole time. About everything. A blade of betrayal stabbed at her heart and her eyes flashed an in-humane red in anger.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf's voice said. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice," Lord Elrond said, "The ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for!" The gruff looking dwarf said, standing up with his deadly looking axe raised, ready to destroy the band of gold. As soon as the axe touched the ring, however, a blinding light resounded and with a push the dwarf was thrown away, his once mighty axe shattered. Holding her head in pain at the screech the band gave off Rosalie felt horrible, Oh what pain poor Frodo must have been in!

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft we possess. The ring was created in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there, can it be unmade. It must be cast into the fires from which it came. One of you must do this task." Gandalf said, determination filling his gaze. Rosalie knew - if he had to - that Gandalf would volunteer, and if he did, there was no doubt that the young mage would go too.

"One does not simply _walk_ into Mordor. The black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The very air you breathe is a poisonous gas. Not with a hundred men could you do this" The man from before said with Legolas once again replying.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" He half yelled, jumping up. "The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it," the dwarf Gimli grunted. "I will be dead before I will see the ring in the hands of an elf! Never trust an elf!"

At this the secret council erupted in shouts of protest at each other and it was a wonder how it was supposed to be a _secret_ Council. The shouts and screams of protest went on for a while before Frodo's voice silenced every race.

"I will take it!" the hobbit yelled bravely against the throng of people. "I will take the ring to Mordor."

At this the - now – silent council stared at Frodo as he fidgeted uneasily befor continuing. "Though I do not know the way."

Gandalf now stood next to the child-like hobbit and, placing a comforting hand on Frodo's shoulder, said,

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo. As long as it is yours to bear."

At this comment, Rosalie was ready to throw away her hiding place and say she was coming too but the mage was cut off by Aragorn who now stood up proudly and said,

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

Rosalie watched fondly as Legolas, Gilmi and the man from earlier stood up and each spore allegiance to Frodo.

"Hey!" The mage tumbled backwards as Sam pushed his way through the bushes saying,

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"Indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret meeting and you are not." Lord Elrond said, amused at the hobbit's actions.

"We're coming too!" Merry and Pippin said, each pushing themselves out of the bushes.

"You have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

Rosalie smiled at this and pushed herself out of the bushes and, looking directly at Frodo and Gandalf said,

"You're gonna' need to bring me to then!"

"No."

Rosalie's smile faltered at her Mentor's answer.

"What! Why not?" She said, her tiny hands balling into fists at her side, her eyes narrowing.

"It is too dangerous."

"But I can protect myself! You know I can!" She yelled, determined to go on the journey with her Mentor and friends.

"Rosalie, No." And at Gandalf tone that allowed no argument, the young mage's shoulders slumped and her head felt like a 20 pound weight as it lowered, her lip quivering, eyes watering in sparkling tears. Turning away from the group she slumped towards the exit felling the council's eyes weighing on her shaking form.

As soon as the council could no longer see or hear her, the witch sprinted towards her room, desperately trying to stop the tears from falling. Reaching her crisp white door she walked into the beautiful room and slammed the door shut while promptly falling onto her bed, the tears finally flowing. She knew Gandalf and the Hobbits could get dangerously hurt on the treacherousjourney and may possibly die so why did they not let her come! She knew healing magic! Or a little bit anyways… Ok None! But she_ could _protect herself, that much was true! So… if Gandalf doesn't want her to go… then he's just not got to know…

**So, So, So! Sorry! This one was **_**way**_** too late and to make it worse it was also far too short! Curse you damned school and my pathetic writing ability! :/ Anyway, I'm really~ sorry about how late this one was, hope you forgive me! Plz review but if you don't wanna' then no biggie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First things First, I'm extremely sorry for how long I've put this chapter away for, it's because I'm currently in an area with no internet connection what-so-ever, so I've only just got wi-fi. Once again, if you feel like it, Flames accepted! (I know I deserve them after the wait…)**

**Well, here is the latest instalment of, If I Die Young, I hope you all like it!**

**And to all my reviewers, Thank You **_**so much**_** for all your continued support, this one's for you guys!**

**Well, onto the story…**

If I Die Young

Chapter 5

You're in _so _much Trouble

With a pitch black cloak draped over her head, concealing most of her face, Rosalie snuck, silently through the hallways of Rivendell to the Gate. With her twin blades strapped firmly to her hips, Staff strapped to her back and her daggers snuck in various parts of her clothing, the witch was ready to go. There was _no way_ she was letting Gandalf and the hobbits go on this treacherous mission without her. Nu-uh! Plus… Legolas never even finished her lessons! How was she supposed to shoot a bow without his lessons?! She wasn't, that's how!

Hearing another pair of boots heavily stalking the hallways, the mage's breath caught sharply in her throat and she froze like ice. With the loud footsteps echoing eerily closer and closer she gave a girlish "Eeep!" when a hand found its way to her arm tightly. Spinning around, Rosalie attempted to tug her arm free of the person's grasp, but it turned out that they had quite the grip on her poor arm. Her heart plummeted to the floor when she saw Aragon was the person stopping her from continuing.

"Shouldn't you be with the rest of the Fellowship?" She said, determined to get away from the man's grip.

"Shouldn't you be in your room?" He retorted, not missing a beat. She huffed in slight annoyance at his mocking expression.

"No."

"And why – pray tell – is that?" He said amusedly, looking at the pouting woman.

"I'm coming with you." She replied with a few seconds of hesitation.

"No. You're not."

"You can't stop me."

"Gandalf can."

She gave an "Aha!" Before smirking at the – in her opinion – insufferable man saying,

"Actually, he can't! He isn't my legal guardian, Just my Mentor, so, Ha!"

Aragorn had noticed that the shouting had caused a few Elves to look in their direction with confused looks.

Dragging the girl into a dark room he whispered darkly,

"If you _are_ coming, then keep your voice down! We don't want any un-needed attention."

It was the Mage's turn to look confused as she asked suspiciously,

"You're… _not _going to stop me?"

He gave an audible sigh, pressing a hand to his forehead in frustration at the girl,

"As much as I would prefer too, It's not my decision. But. Remember this – Gandalf _will _ find out, and he won't hesitate to send you _right back_." He said with a serious look and then a disapproving one as the girl replied happily,

"Great! It's a Deal!"

"Wait! What?!" He shouted as she sped out of their hiding place and down the white hallway in happiness, and for the second time since meeting her, he muttered,

"Women…"

**xxXXxx**

Concentrating on her magic and Morrigan's teachings, Rosalie muttered a small enchantment and with a flashing light dissolved into particles. The pieces seemed to float away but in a few seconds re-formed into the shape of a small cat.

"**Yes! I did it!"** She said, the words coming out as small meows. Scampering out of the brush and into the clean air the mage realised that her pendant was still clasped firmly around her neck as it glittered enchantingly in the sun along with her new silky brown fur.

She walked calmly towards the gate, watching the scenery with new eyes. Gripping onto the stone wall with claw-ready paws she scrambled up the wall with a puff of exhaustion. Wow. She had really let herself go over the past few days.

"**Stupid Elvish Feasts…"** She grumbled walking nimbly across the wall. It was only a second before she heard Pippin's voice and nearly fell of the stone wall when he and Merry rushed towards her. Aragorn spared her a glance and she saw his eyes furrow in confusion, probably from wondering if she had changed her mind about going. No-one else looked at her, though she thought she saw Gandalf smirk… but…Gandalf didn't smirk! He… Just Didn't!

"**Hmph! Stupid Wizards…"**Rosalie grumbled, the words still coming out as small meows.

"Can we keep her Gandalf!? Please~!" Merry said, looking at the Wizard with hopeful eyes.

"This _is _a dangerous journey, but… if you truly want to keep her then I shall not interfere."

At this the duo smiled in excitement and Rosalie grinned. If she was being taken along without them knowing, then all she had to do was change back when she had to fight! Purrrfect!

xxXXxx

The group had been walking for a good few hours so they stopped for rest at a conveniently placed clearing. Rosalie, still in cat form, sat on a roasted slab of stone as she watched the man – Boromir she learned his name was – teach Merry and Pippin how to fight with a sword. The duo hadn't left her alone since the journey started so she was happy with the quiet… while it lasted that is. Hearing swords clanging she opened one silvery-white eye and saw Boromir get attacked by the two hobbits. Chuckling she closed the eye again and drifted off, half-asleep. She hadn't realised she was singing until she heard herself.

"Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour,

Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us.

In my darkest hours

I could not foresee

That the tide could turn so fast to this degree

Can't believe my eyes

How can you be so blind?

Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?

Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned

So in the end now what have we gained?

Sanctus Espiritus! redeem us from our solemn hour

Sanctus Espiritus! insanity is all around us

Sanctus Espiritus! is this what we deserve?

Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?

Are they themselves to blame

The misery, the pain?

Didn't we let go?

Allowed it,let it grow

If we can't restrain

The beast which dwells inside

It will find its way somehow, somewhere in time

Will we remember all of the suffering

`Cause if we fail it will be in vain

Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour

Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us

Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve?

Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?

Sanctus Espiritus!

Sanctus Espiritus!

Sanctus Espiritus! redeem us from our solemn hour

Sanctus Espiritus! insanity is all around us

Sanctus Espiritus! is this what we deserve?

Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?

Sanctus Espiritus! redeem us from our solemn hour

Sanctus Espiritus! insanity is all around us

Sanctus Espiritus! is this what we deserve?

Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?"

"I had the sinking suspicion it was you, Rosalie." Gandalf said, a disapproving yet amused look in his eyes.

The mage blushed heavily under everyone's gaze and was about to object when Legolas interrupted.

"Amazing! She is an Eratum, No?"

'**Eratum?'** The Witch thought now standing and watching her mentor with a confused and suspicious gaze.

Ignoring the girl Gandalf said quickly,

"Change back, Rosalie, I want to talk to you."

Rosalie heeded her Mentor's words as she didn't want to get into any _more_ trouble than necessary. Walking into a cluster of trees she repeated the chant and came back out seconds later as if nothing had happened.

She gulped in fear when Gandalf looked at her with a disapproving gaze.

"You shouldn't have followed us, Rosalie."

She fidgeted from where she was standing and was about to reply but was cut off by Merry who had seen a dark cloud-like shape in the clear, blue sky.

"What is that?"

"Nothing," Gimli replied gruffly, brushing the question off, "Just a wisp of a cloud."

"It's moving fast," Boromir notes, uncertain of the dark shape, "and against the wind!"

Legolas who had been standing on top of a – slightly – flat boulder to get a better view cries franticly, "Crebain from Dunland!"

The rest was a blur. Rosalie had curled herself behind a rather large boulder that hid her small frame completely. It wasn't long before Aragorn ducked behind the boulder with her, the duo freezing in place as their arms touched.

As the ear-shattering shrieks of the foul creatures died away the group appeared from their hiding places as Gandalf talked.

"The passage south is being watched," Gandalf says "We must take the Path of Caradhras!"

The Fellowship looked up at the bitter cold, frozen mountain. Rosalie could tell she wasn't the only one less than eager to climb the treacherous mountain. Besides Legolas, that is.

xxXXxx

Rosalie _hated_ snow. It wasn't hard to guess why, either.

"Stupid Elf Powers…" The mage muttered woefully at (in her opinion) the show-off; Legolas, who was currently having no distinct problem climbing the snow covered mountain. Hearing the witch mutter, Legolas gave a smirk to the troubled girl. It was no surprize really, aside from the hobbits, Rosalie was the shortest in the group and while the snow only reached Boromir and Aragorn's calves, the poor girl was hip-deep in the bitter cold snow.

'I'm cold, I'm wet and I wanna' use Magic~' the mage thought sadly, trudging at the back of the group with Bill the Pony. She was ashamed of herself. If Gandalf hadn't banned her magic for who-knows-how-long, she would have changed into a bird or a horse and saved everyone the trouble of waiting on her.

'Stupid Wizard, Stupid Elf-' She thought woefully and, seeing _Bill_ pass her, the young mage yelled angrily,

"_Stupid Horse!"_

"Would you like me to carry you, My Lady?" Aragorn asked, half-mockingly, half-earnestly to the small witch. With a nasty glare and some (rude) words spat in Anger, the man held his hands up in surrender, making the rest of the Fellowship chuckle in amusement at the - now furious – witch.

The witch grumbled for a moment, but the anger washed away at the sight of Frodo falling into the bitter-cold snow. Concern filled her mind as Rosalie watched the young hobbit search for the golden band. Without a moment to lose, Boromir picked up the evil ring and gazed – almost lovingly – at it.

He spoke a few words, but Rosalie never heard them as she was at the back of the group. Hurrying towards Frodo, she heard Aragorn say to Boromir in a slightly threatening tone,

"Boromir, Give the ring to Frodo." The Ranger's tone held no argument and with a ruffle of Frodo's hair, Boromir snapped out of his trance and handed the Hobbit the ring.

Within a few seconds the group carried on, and once again, Rosalie was at the back, waist-deep in the crisp-white snow. Hearing a – slightly haunting – noise being carried by the wind, the group paused and Legolas yelled,

"There is a foul voice in the air!"

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf replied, just as a loud crackle of thunder resounded in the wind.

Rosalie panicked and before she knew it, she was buried alive in the freezing snow. She was only vaguely aware of Aragon pulling her out of her almost snowy grave and when he finally succeeded, the Ranger pulled the now-shivering mage into his arms, trying desperately to give her even the slightest bit of warmth.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted, getting the Wizard's attention. "We must turn back!"

Seeing the freezing girl in the Ranger's arms, Gandalf was reminded of an incident Rosalie was put into, almost killing the young witch.

"We cannot go over the mountain," Gimli said. "Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria."

Gandalf appeared to consider this for a brief moment before saying,

"We will let the Ringbearer decide." Rosalie met Frodo's eyes. She pulled closer to Aragorn subconsciously, and tried not to let Frodo see her shivering. She would hate herself if Frodo made his decision to leave based on her.

Finally, Frodo made a decision and said,

"We will go through the mine."

Oh yeah, Rosalie Hawke, you-better-damn-well-freaking-believe-it, _hated god-damn snow._

xxXXxx

"You are shivering." The question, no, statement, made Rosalie look up in slight surprize at the dark-haired Ranger.

"J-just a little bit."

He chuckled at this and sat next to the shivering mage.

"Why were you so scared of the snow?" He asked, curiosity filling his gaze.

"I wasn't _scared_." She said, huffing at the man. "I just have a great dislike for it."

His gaze never faltered and the witch sighed in annoyance.

"If you really must know," She started, finally looking into the man's silver eyes. "When I was about 4 or so, I had a bad experience with water. Hated it ever since."

Aragorn's eyes softened at the mage and he inwardly gave a whoop of happiness at gaining the young girl's trust. She pulled the black cloak she was wearing, closer to her freezing, tiny body and began the story…

xxXXxx

"_It was a normal night in the Circle, Templars watching the apprentices every move, Senior Mages teaching the newest magelings and myself and Anders planning yet another escape from the prison called the Circle of Magi._

_We had decided on an escape by water. Apprentice mages like us were allowed one hour every three days outside, with Templars ever-watching. Anders and I were both decent enough swimmers so we should be able to reach the shore no problem. It was unlikely that the Templars would follow us through the water as they would just sink, due to their heavy armour. There was one problem however… it was the middle of winter so the water would – no doubt – be freezing. There was always the danger of catching hyperthermia, but as two mages who had been threatened to be made tranquil… We were ready to take the risk._

_It took another 2 days before we were allowed the time outside and we believed we were ready. But we were wrong. As soon as the Templars had their back's turned, we jumped into the freezing cold lake surrounding the Circle._

_It was all going fairly well, Anders and I had a good start and none of the Templars followed us. Then everything went bad. A Templar stunned me. I couldn't feel _anything_. In seconds I began to sink. I knew I would die in minutes as I was already head under the water. Thankfully Anders saw me drowning and tried to pull me out. My apprentice robe caught on some plants under the water and I could feel the freezing water soaking my robe further. I couldn't help it. I fainted…"_

xxXXxx

"It's not the snow I'm afraid of." The witch started, her eyes looking at her boot-clad feet as she fidgeted, ashamed at her weakness. "It's the water."

Aragorn looked at the seemingly defenceless girl in pity. She was so young to have faced such a challenge, and that 'Circle' sounded horrible.

With a light, airy sigh, Rosalie stood up, stretched and said in a fake chipper voice,

"Well we can't just sit here, can we? Let's go! The walls of Moira await!"

xxXXxx

The group anxiously stood outside the walls of Moira and each and every one of them looked as if the hadn't slept in days.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Little One?" Rosalie pouted at the nickname, calling her short was just plain mean! Shaking her head of any and all irrelevant thoughts, Rosalie asked the question that was swimming in her thoughts ever since it was brought up.

"What's an Eratume, Legolas?"

The Elf hesitated for a split second before answering,

"An Eratume is a Magical Being, said to be half-human, half-demon. The demonic-part of an Eratume is said to be their spirit. An Eratume's spirit is like it's other half, if one dies so does the other. Eratume are also known to have the ability of shapeshifting."

At the witch's questionable gaze, Legolas continued.

"The reason I thought you to be an Eratume, was because of your ability to change shape. And the fact that you have magical talents, of course."

"But a friend of mine is a shapeshifter, and as far as I know, she isn't an Eratum." The Mageling said, confused at Legolas' description of the mythological beings.

"But you were able to talk while shifted. You friend was not, am I right?" He said, wisdom shining in his eyes.

At this, Rosalie stood, confused at Legolas' words.

'What if –' Rosalie's train of thought, however, was cut off as Gandalf went into a slight fit at his in-ability to open the doors of Moira.

"It's a riddle," Frodo finally said. "What's the elvish word for 'friend'"

"_Mellon_," Gandalf said. To their surprise (and happiness) the door opened.

Walking past and into the gates of Moira, the Fellowship was shocked to see skeletons of the Dwarves that must have inhabited the area recently.

"This is no mine," Boromir said – albeit worriedly, "it's a tomb. We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Get out!"

At Boromir's frantic shouts everyone rushed out but not before a black, slimy, tentacle-like thing latched onto Frodo's ankle and proceeded to pull the defenceless hobbit back, into the water. Giving a startled shout, Rosalie jumped forward and stabbed the tentacle brutally, with the demonic bladed end of her staff. She threw a fireball for good measure and she was sure she received some gasps at her brutality as the creature shrieked in pain. Suddenly, another tentacle materialised from the murky water and slapped her stomach, sending the petite girl flying through the cave. The Witch cave a quiet gasp of pain as she hit the rocky wall and, steeling herself, stood back up for another round.

She could see through blurred eyes, Aragorn pulling his sword from its sheath as Legolas shot the beast with an arrow in the head with deadly accuracy. Charging deadly volts of electricity in her small hands, Rosalie muttered a curse darkly as the creature writhed in pain, dropping Frodo in the process. The witch threw the ball of energy at the creature, extra pain coming from the water. As Boromir caught Frodo he yelled to the mage whose eyes held darkness at the beast as she continued with the pain-inflicting curse. Aragorn grabbed her scarred arm and pulled her into the now-crumbling cave as it shut behind them, boulders clipping their feet.

"We have but one choice now," Gandalf said, illuminating the cave with the edge of his staff. "We must face the long dark path of Moria. It is a three-day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed."

xxXXxx

Rosalie followed her Mentor through the dark pathway as she cursed herself and her stupidity. She let Shadra take over again. She didn't know how it happened, it usually never did.

"**It's Natural, my dear."** The witch heard the haunting, feminine voice of the demon inside her. Seeing Aragon look at her worriedly she muttered angrily in her head,

"_Get out of my head, Shadra. You've caused us enough trouble."_

A chuckle was all that was heard in response as she mentally smacked the demon. Pushing Shadra out of her head, Rosalie instead focused on the dark walls of Moira. Nearly hyperventilating, Rosalie pushed the thoughts of them closing in on her, away. This was certainly no time to be scared out of your wits. The witch was startled out of her thoughts when her Mentor stopped and gave some horrible news.

"I have no memory of this place."

At this, the rest of the fellowship sat down, eager for a rest, as Gandalf tried to find the groups bearing.

"Your arm. It's bleeding."

Rosalie looked up at the sound of Aragorn's voice.

"You sure do like to point out what's wrong with me, don't 'cha?"

At this, Aragorn gave the witch and eye roll at her immaturity. Pushing the thought off telling her off out of his mind, the Ranger pulled the mage's blood-soaked arm towards him, inspecting the damage.

"It doesn't look there's any blood in it… it was a clean cut apparently."

At the Ranger's words, Rosalie brightened up immediately, giving a small smile.

"Perfect!" She yelled excitedly, pulling her arm back, resulting in a questioning look from the man opposite her. Deciding to put the man out of his curiosity and laid a hand on her soaked with blood arm. She whispered a small charm and soon after, the clean cut began to heal itself slowly. She twitched in pain slightly during the process, but after a few seconds she removed her hand and squealed in excitement.

"I did it! I did it! Gandalf I healed myself!"

"That's nice, Rosalie." Gandalf replied, not really listening to the bubbly witch.

"Did ya' see it, Aragorn!? Did ya' see it!?" She squealed happily, cradling her arm to her chest.

"…Yes?..."

"See! He saw it!" she said, giving the – now extremely confused – man a hug before she rushed over to Boromir and Legolas yelling,

"I did it! I did it!"

The duo looked at the young girl fondly as Borormir said,

"It is most impressive, little one."

At the nickname, however, Rosalie pouted and yelled at the Gondorian man.

"Just 'cause I'm short, doesn't mean you can make fun of me for it!"

Boromir looked on in confusion as the mage walked away, starting a conversation with Merry and Pippin, while Legolas smiled at the overly-sensitive witch.

It was a wonder how Gandalf was still sane after who-knows how many years.

xxXXxx

**Once again I am **_**so, so , so**_** sorry about the wait, I really do feel terrible about leaving you guys hanging. Be as Blunt as you like about this one if you feel like reviewing and, once again, I'm so sorry. On a lighter note I'm thinking of starting a new story about the movie 'Aliens', that's just one more of the reasons for the wait, so it may be up soon, tomorrow if not today. Please forgive me! Hope you liked this Chapter, next one shall **_**not**_** be as long a wait, **_**I Promise.**_** Until next time, See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the Latest Instalment of **_**If I Die Young**_**. Hope you like this Chapter and sorry if you were disappointed by the wait. I've added a song to the beginning of this one as I honestly just love the song and I think it kinda fits into this Chapter and how Rosalie feels through it. The song is **_**'World so Cold' **_**by Three Days Grace. Hope 'ya like it!**

**PS: **_'This'_** is memories, **'This'** is Thoughts.**

**Ok, enough of my insane rambling, Onto the Story…**

xxXXxx

If I Die Young

Chapter 6

World So Cold

_I never thought I'd feel this, Guilty, and I'm broken down inside,_

_Living with myself, Nothing but lies._

_I always thought I'd make it, But never knew I'd let it get so bad,_

_Living with myself is all I have…_

_I feel numb,_

_I can't come to life,_

_I feel like I'm frozen in time._

_Living in a World so Cold, Wasting away,_

_Living in a shell with no soul, since you've gone away._

_Living in a World so Cold, countin' the days,_

_Since you've gone away, you've gone away…_

xxXXxx

Rosalie was starting to get sick of this god-damned mine. There was no light other than the one Gandalf had created on his staff and the happiness from finally healing herself washed away within minutes. She was about to suggest a game of hide and seek, but Gandalf's staff glowed suddenly brighter and everyone gasped at the grand hall they were currently in. Before anyone could stop him, Gimli took off, running into another room. Rosalie sped after him, the others quickly following, as she was sure to mind the rocks that would laugh at her, when they tripped her up (if they got the chance – that is). The mage skidded to a stop when she heard Gimli give a cry of anguish, as the group entered the room, seeing the casket Gimli was hunched over, sobbing. The casket was surrounded by the skeletons of dead dwarves and Rosalie felt sick as she counted the vast amount.

"Here lies Balim, son of Hondim. He is dead then." Gandalf said, translating the strange markings on the casket.

One of the many skeletons held a book in his hands. Gandalf picked it up carefully, as dust crawled off it, falling to the floor. As Gandalf opened the book, Rosalie leaned over his arm, reciting the words from one of the dust ridden pages.

"We have sealed ourselves in but cannot hold them for long. We hear the drums. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Rosalie's white eyes narrowed in confusion as she took the book from her Mentor, studying the scrappily written words. Looking further, Rosalie realised that the book was, in fact, one of the now-deceased dwarfs' diary. She nearly jumped out of her boots when she heard Aragorn say to Legolas,

"We must leave. We cannot linger."

Hearing a loud clang, the witch spun around, seeing poor Pippin look sheepish. The clattering noise continued as the metal bounced down the well. After an agonisingly long moment, the noise finally came to an end, and everyone gave a mental sigh of relief.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snapped at the scared Hobbit. "Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity!"

Rosalie threw a quick comforting look to Pippin, in the hopes of raising his spirits, just as a rather-loud, rather-ominous, rumbling sound that resembled the pounding of Drums was heard from behind the group. Frodo drew his blade given to him by Bilbo; Sting, just as it glowed a faint blue, warning the group of the presence of nearby Orcs.

"Get back!" Aragorn yelled at the hobbits. "Stay close to Gandalf!"

He, Legolas and Boromir, barred the door with anything they could find as Gimli stood, growling threateningly.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf in Moira who still draws breath!"

Rosalie smiled fondly at the enraged dwarf before looking to her Mentor for permission. With a confirming nod from Gandalf, Rosalie unstrapped her bladed staff from her back, setting everyone's weapons on fire as she did so.

Legolas released a flaming arrow and the group heard a loud shriek in response. Without a seconds notice the door was barrelled down by Orcs as the growled angrily. Rosalie wasted no time and threw a ball of fire at the quickly growing group of Orcs. The second wave poured over the last and the Fellowship attacked. The sound of blades was heard as the Hobbits charged into battle against the Orcs. Rosalie felt the scrape of a blade on her cheek and stabbed through the Orc that wounded her. Within seconds she was fighting yet another as she sped in-front of Sam, protecting him from a rather nasty looking Orc. The response was a quick swipe to the witch's arm as she fell backfards, holding her bleeding arm.

"Gandalf! I must use it!"

"No!" Gandalf replied as the Orcs drew closer to the defenceless Hobbits. "It will drain you! We cannot risk it!"

At this, Rosalie swore loudly, jumping up and, releasing her wrist-blade, stabbed the Orc's throat. She threw a defensive glyph towards Frodo just before an Orc tried to stab him. The Mage cursed again before falling to her knees, Blood freely falling of her arm and cheek. Yet another Orc approached and, seeing an opportunity, readied its bow and arrow. Aragorn saw the approaching danger towards the small girl and ran forward, stabbing the beast as it was about to fire. He helped the drained girl to her feet and she thanked him with her eyes, just as another monster ran towards them, sword glinting in the dim light. The witch saw this, however, and released yet another wicked dagger, stabbing the Orc between the eyes.

"Now we're even." She said, smiling at the Ranger before picking up her staff and rushing off. Her heart froze when a beast, over 10 times the size of the hobbits, shambled into the room, waving its huge club around dangerously. An iron chain was connected to its neck and Rosalie gasped as the other end almost whacked her face. She looked over at her companions and saw them deep in battle with the huge beast. She chanted the same dark curse as before, her eyes turning a charcoal black. The beast writhed in pain and Legolas shot an arrow at the Monster's head. After a long fight the beast went down (thanks to Legolas), and the group went to check on the fallen Hobbit. After revealing Mithril armour, Frodo was confirmed to be unharmed and the Group carried on, unaware of the darkness that was following them.

They ran down a long hall and it was not long before the Orcs were on them again. Surrounded, the group readied for another battle, just as a deafening rumble was heard. The Orcs and Goblins scattered and ran back to wherever they came from.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked, watching a hallway as it appeared to blaze in fire.

"A Balrog of Morgoth." Gandalf said worriedly. "To the bridge of Kazad Dum. This is beyond any of your skills. Run!" The last word sent everyone sprinting for the exit as the beast came closer, heat radiating from it. They soon approached a broken piece of stairway and, without hesitance, Legolas jumped across. Gandalf was next with Boromir, Merry and Pippin soon after. Arrows began to fire and without a second to lose, Legolas drew his bow and struck the Orc in the head. Next, Aragorn picked up Sam and tossed him to Boromir safely, going for Gimli next. He protested and said,

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf." He said, annoyance lacing his voice before leaping across. For a second it looked like he wasn't going to make it but luckily, Legolas got hold of his red beard and pulled him up, Gimli yelling all the while.

"Not the Beard!"

Aragorn gave a sigh of relief and gestured for Rosalie to go next. The witch was about to jump when suddenly the gap became bigger, sections of stone falling into the abyss. Aragorn grabbed Rosalie and Frodo and leaped across the gap, seconds before it collapsed.

The growl that she was beginning to know well came from behind them and they turned to see a massive horned beast roaring in Gandalf's face. It seemed to be made of fire and burning embers and its mouth was like hot lava. The heat that came in waves off it made it hard to breathe as the fellowship ran for their lives.

It came slowly after them, not seeming to be very agile. They reached the small bridge and Aragorn led the way across. Rosalie made her way across it as well, ignoring the fact that it was extremely narrow with no barrier, the chance of falling high. The only ones behind her now were Legolas and Gandalf. Safely on the other side, she turned, panting, to see Legolas cross safely as well. Gandalf though, had stopped in the middle, facing the firey Balrog.

The witch's breath caught in her throat as she gave a cry from her mentor, Frodo doing the same.

Gandalf stood still, however, and yelled at the beast who had now reached the start of the bridge.

"You cannot pass!"

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!" Gandalf continued, rage filling his words.

The Balrog grew angrier and, using a huge sword seemingly made from flames, struck down on Gandalf. The wizard blocked and a great light came from him and his staff, seemingly knocking back the beast. The members of the Fellowship looked on in horror as the Balrog roared once more at the wizard who was yelling.

"Go back to the shadow." Gandalf growled at the monster as it drew closer.

Taking a step onto the now unstable, small bridge, the Balrog snapped a fiery whip in the air, nearly tripping the powerful wizard.

"YOU SHALL NOT…PASS!" Gandalf roared with all his strength, slamming the end of his mighty staff onto the thin bridge, creating a blinding light.

Stepping fully out onto the bridge, the Balrog swung its whip dangerously before the narrow rock collapsed under its weight. It roared loudly as it fell and the Mage's eyes widened when she saw that it had broken right in front of Her Mentor. The wizard still stood there, looking rather tired and more than shaken, but he was fine all the same. He turned to follow them, but the beast's fiery whip came up and wrapped around his leg. It pulled him over the edge, and he grabbed onto a small handhold, desperately trying to stay up. Frodo tried to rush forward but was stopped but Boromir in his attempt, screaming Gandalf's name. Rosalie too tried to reach the wizard but was stopped by Aragorn who wrapped a hand around her arm. Not giving up, the witch released a bust of energy and Aragorn released her, his hand burnt by the released magic. The mage rushed forward and heard Frodo give a cry of agony.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled desperately.

The wizard paused in his struggling and looked into the eyes of everyone there. "Fly, you fools." he whispered before falling into the abyss willingly. Rosalie reached the end and dropped to her knees, reaching for her mentor as he fell. She didn't have time to mourn, however, as miss-matched arrows began to fly towards them. Once more Aragorn grabbed the weeping girl and, pulling her towards the exit, looked back once more on the broken bridge…

xxXXxx

She was distraught. There was no other way to describe it. After finally reaching the fresh air, the witch didn't cry as the Hobbits did. She mage simply sat on a rock, tears falling from her crystal white eyes, falling off her slightly red cheeks. Her eyes were dead. The one sparkling gems had simply no life in them anymore. The mage paid no attention to the blood on her cheek or the deep gash on her arm. She simply stared into space.

Looking only once at the crying girl, Aragorn made up his mind.

"Legolas. Get them up." Aragorn ordered.

Though she could not see them, Rosalie heard the quivering in his voice as Boromir replied. "Give them a moment for pity's sake! Look at Rosalie and the Hobbits! They simply can't!"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn shot back, fully aware of the younger one's agony. He looked over at the lifeless girl as she perched on a rock, legs crossed, tears drying on her face. She didn't look any different than normal, except from the missing smile. Walking over, he took her small hands in his larger ones and asked,

"Are you alright, Little One?" She just stared blankly at him with her dead eyes and, for once, Aragorn knew she wasn't.

xxXXxx

_The outside, Rosalie decided, was weird. The Mage that saved her from the Circle was weird too. He insisted being called a 'Wizard' instead of a Mage._

'_Wizard… Mage…' the 6 year old thought, confusedly. 'What's the difference?' _

_The outside _was_ weird, though, and not nearly as pleasant as it looked from inside the Circle Tower._ _But how was she supposed to know? The only experiences she'd had for nearly as long as she could remember were the distant views of the shore and the wisps of wind that slipped through the tiny windows. _

_And the near-death experience._

_The Witch froze when she collided with something tall, and, evidently, not at all willing to move for her. Stories of the Outside told in the Tower flashed in her mind, of bears, wolves, Goblins and Orcs (she shuddered at the picture she found in a book of an Orc; Ugly and Terrifying) and strange, hooved creatures called 'horses'. She worried about the last one the most. After all, if the Circle went through so much trouble to lock up 'dangerous' mages, who could kill them with just the flick of their wrist, then there had to be an equally good reason why ordinary people would corral such beasts. And it'd have to be just her luck she'd bump into a roaming pony with a taste for human flesh._

_Then, if she died that way and the Knight-Commander found out, she knew the mages back at the Tower would never hear the end of it. After every class, the templars would remind them: "And don't forget Rosalie Hawke, who got eaten by a cow after being freed by a lunatic. May the Maker light your path, and no running in the halls."_

_Only to find her new mentor; Gandalf, patiently standing there and watching her instead, his arms crossed and a grey eyebrow raised. _

_She rubbed the back of her neck and stepped back, at once embarrassed and incredibly relieved. _

_"Sorry!" she said. "I've been rather distracted."_

_"I can see that," he replied, amused at the girl. "I take it then that you did not hear what I just said?"_

_"Er, no."_

_He chuckled, shaking his head at the mage as she stuttered excuses._

"_Oh I can see that it's going to be a _joy_ teaching you." He said, turning back to the road just as the girl pouted._

"_Hey!"_

_With a small, friendly smile, he added, "Now, come, let's sit down and have something to eat. You are likely tired from walking after living in the Circle Tower for so long."_

_She was, but she wasn't about to admit it. Her pride simply wouldn't let her. Instead, she silently watched as the Wizard stepped off the path and into the glade as easy as he pleased, an action that quickly turned her eyes round with horror._

_It couldn't be that simple. It just_ couldn't.

_They had kept to the road their entire journey! Even to Pee! But this?_ _This clearing? The Wizard had already walked towards a few small rocks and trees._

_How did one manage to walk _fifteen_ feet into an unknown land full of possible traps and dangers?! Was he _trying_ to get them all killed? What if there were any Horses!_

_She peered at the ground next to the road in distrust, certain that some hazard, like a bear trap, lay hidden underneath. _

_She'd read about these things. _

_With her eyes squeezed shut, the girl took one mouse-like step onto the mossy grass, her breath catching in her throat as she did so. Sensing no danger, the young mage snapped her silvery-white eyes open, looking at the ground curiously. It really _didn't_ mind? Oh. Ok then._

_With a growing smile, the little girl skipped over to her smiling mentor as he said,_

"_I take it you are enjoying yourself, little one?"_

_She smiled back at him and nodded vigorously._

"_Oh Yes, Very much, Thank you!"_

_He gestured to the rock next to the one he sat on and added, "Now, come sit down and have something to eat. It may not be the best, but it shall keep us going for now._

_Her smile disappeared as she eyed the boulder in question. It was not as large as Gandalf's but on one side, a thick, fuzzy layer of some green … _stuff…_ clung to its face, though the other side was (for some unknown reason) bare. It seemed strange, but, then again, so did she. But then again, how were they to know that every rock was fine with people sitting on them?_

_She raised a hand towards the boulder. When the stone didn't react, she reached a little closer. And a little closer. And a little closer._

_She continued like this, inching nearer and nearer, until the Wizard finally stated, "It's a rock, not a sleeping dragon."_

_"I know that," the young girl replied, flicking a glance at him. "It's just… Is it… safe to sit on it?"_

_"Yes." When she still hesitated, he smiled softly at the girl and added, "It won't do anything, I promise."_

_She straightened and, giving the boulder one last uncertain look, finally tiptoed over to it and delicately perched herself upon it. She softly patted it, hoping to seem friendly, and took an extra moment to feel the rough yet soft quality of the green material attached to it. Then, her curiosity so insistent she could hardly hear another thought, she turned to the Wizard next to her and asked, "So it's not at all offended by this?"_

_He chuckled and looked at the little girl fondly._

"_Little one, you have much to learn."_

xxXXxx

**I'm back! Did you like it? I personally hate having to write this chapter, I preferred Gandalf when he was Grey. :/ The scene in Italics is one of Rosalie's flashbacks, just so you know. Hope you liked this one, Next will be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Sorry for the Wait, but I have a perfectly good explanation! …**

…**okay, maybe I don't!**

**I'm so sorry, and if you want to stab me with pitchforks and watch my body burn in fire, I don't blame you. I hate myself. It's not **_**just**_** school, though. I've had massive writers block because I know **_**what**_** I'm going to write, I just don't know **_**how**_** I'm going to write it. **

**And, I can't believe I've got 24 reviews! Thank you all **_**so much**_** for all the reviews, it really does mean a lot! Thanks to everyone for all your continued support! **

**This Chapter Will mainly be a Filler, just because we are nearing the end of the First Book. There will be some essential parts but nothing major. Sorry! **

**PS: There is a link at the bottom of my profile that sends you straight to my DeviantART Gallery. You can see a Picture of Rosalie there. **

**PSS: They song used for the beginning of this chapter is **_**Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)**_** by Emily Browning**

xxXXxx

If I Die Young

Chapter 7

The Lady Galadriel

…_Sweet dreams are made of this… _

…_Who am I to disagree… _

…_Travel the World and the Seven Seas… _

…_Everybody's looking for something… _

…_Some of them want to use you… _

…_Some of them want to get used by you… _

…_Some of them want to abuse you… _

…_Some of them want to be abused…_

…_Sweet dreams are made of this… _

…_Who am I to disagree?... _

…_Travel the World and the Seven Seas… _

…_Everybody's looking for something…_

…_Some of them want to use you… _

…_Some of them want to get used by you… _

…_Some of them want to abuse you… _

…_Some of them want to be abused…_

xxXXxx

Aragorn nearly had a heart attack when he saw Rosalie collapsed. The Group had been moving albeit slowly; still grieving over Gandalf's Death, but they were at least making progress. Rosalie had been in the middle of the group and had been running as fast as everyone else, until her run turned into jog, a slow walk, then she fell. Boromir had reached her first and, turning her over, was shocked to see crimson blood running down his fingers. Catching everyone's attention, he yelled,

"Rosalie is wounded!"

At this, Aragorn and Frodo knelt beside him, the others not far behind, everyone staring worriedly at the pale girl. Frodo was shocked; Rosalie must have hid the pain well for him not to notice.

"How…?" Aragorn trailed off, lifting the end of the shirt gingerly to see two mysterious symbols, seemingly cut through the Mage's pale skin. The blood was quickly flowing and, without seconds to lose, the Ranger fumbled through his pack for bandages. In the meantime, everyone stared at the symbols in worry and confusion. None had seen how it happened and they would have had to have oblivious to not see them before. Legolas, however, looked on with a strange expression on his face, almost an understanding one, crossed with worry, like the others.

The wound was quickly dressed and, without a word, Aragorn scooped the frail girl up with little to no effort. Within seconds the group continued running towards the Woods of Lothlorien. Despite the heavy bandages, Rosalie's wounds still bled heavily, worrying the Ranger. They couldn't lose her. _He _couldn't lose her. Not so quickly after Gandalf. Aragorn had quickly become fond of the small girl. She had obviously thought of Gandalf as a father-figure, and the Ranger didn't know what kinds of grief she would be going through.

After a while, the witch awoke sharply, murmuring in a strange language. Her once-crystal-white eyes were a charcoal black, fear flashing through them. After breathing heavily for a few seconds, her eyes closed once more, her body going limp…

xxXXxx

Aragorn held onto Rosalie tightly, his worry for the young girl growing as they were led into Lothlorien. Within seconds the wound was in need of fresh bandages, ruby red blood seeping through the others. The Witch was breathing raggedly, words muttered in-between breaths and she was as cold as the snow she detested. In short, she was getting worse and Aragorn was getting scared.

The group was met by Lord Celeborn and his wife; Lady Galadriel. The beautiful woman seemed to float towards them, worry crossing her face when she saw the blood-soaked girl. She turned to The Ranger and said in a melodic voice,

"Bring her to me, Aragorn."

He followed wordlessly; slightly confused at the help Lady Galadriel was giving to the dying girl. Most elves don't trust humans and when one does it is a rare case indeed. The two walked through a long hallway, Rosalie's eyes fluttering as she dreamt, her skin going deathly cold. They were losing her, Aragorn could tell. In merely minutes the life would ebb away from her completely, leaving only a husk as remembrance…

xxXXxx

"_Try again."_

_The exhausted mage gave another deep sigh, tugging at the blindfold around her eyes._

"_But Gandalf I can't with this stupid blindfold on!" She yelled, throwing her long staff to the concrete floor in exasperation._

"_You _will_ learn how to defend yourself, Rosalie."_

_At this, the girl's shoulders slumped and a frown spread on her face. If her eyes were visible, Gandalf was sure that they'd be a blood red in annoyance and anger._

"_You sound like Wynne…" She grumbled, crossing her arms and legs as she sat on the rough floor._

_Gandalf smiled at the girl's mention of her grandmother figure; Wynne. Sitting next to the huffing girl, he said,_

"_You miss them, don't you?" He didn't expect and answer. He already knew what she was going to say._

"_Just a little bit…" She grumbled, still annoyed at the wizard and his teachings._

"_We shall see them again soon, Rosalie. I Promise."_

xxXXxx

The Fellowship was relieved when Aragorn came back with news of Rosalie's condition. The severe bleeding had stopped and the wounds were patched up, though there would be slight scarring. Confusion and Worry was evident, however, when Lady Galadriel appeared, asking to talk to the hobbit in private. Sam was the first to ask about the wounded girl.

"My Lady? How did Rosalie get hurt like that?"

The beautiful woman simply continued walking, appearing to think about the question.

"Just how much do you know about Rosalie?"

The hobbits seemed to think about this before Merry gave an answer.

"Only Bits and Pieces, she doesn't know a lot herself."

"A Wise answer." Lady Galadriel smiled softly at them, thinking of the recovering girl.

"The mysterious wounds were caused by a curse she inflicted on herself."

This shocked the rest of the group into silence, the un-answered question hanging in the air. Frodo stuttered a bit before asking the question everyone was thinking.

"H-how?"

"She was using a very painful curse, painful for both the witch and the target. When she was finishing the curse, two symbols finished carving into her skin. She knows what happens when she uses the _interficiens _curse and I am very disappointed that she used it without my permission." Lady Galadriel said a frown appearing.

Continuing, she re-assured the Hobbits,

"She will be fine, though, and will wake in a few hours." At this, the hobbits relaxed, knowing that their friend will be okay.

"The loss of her Mentor shall be a heavy burden for her to face, and I expect you gentlemen to help her through it." The Golden Lady said with a look to the hobbits standing before her.

Pippin, Merry and Sam all nodded and gave quick answers though Frodo stared into space, worry for the girl settling in. If she had used that curse twice now to help the group, would she _die_ protecting them later?…

xxXXxx

It wasn't long before Rosalie awoke, her head aching and her patched wounds once again bleeding. Everyone visited and even through the pain of losing her mentor, the young girl gave a soft smile to each of them.

When the subject of her wounds was brought up, however, she went silent. Her eyes were blank and, for once, she didn't talk.

It worried them for a while, as the hobbits were used to the witch telling them everything, this one secret confusing them.

It was one night that she decided that enough was enough so she skilfully crept outside. Noticing some late night elves wandering about, she took to the trees. Thankfully she was still in her own clothes so the climb only caused a sharp pain to her stomach.

She cast her silvery-white eyes upwards and gasped at the beauty of the stars, glittering in the ebony sky, lighting her face with an ivory glow.

Swinging her legs over a rather thick branch, she lightly grunted when her stomach wounds protested angrily, Shadra joining in.

"**This is hardly the time to be Reminiscing, Child."**

Rosalie merely huffed at the spirit, giving a mental slap, finally shutting the shadowy woman up.

"Do you never stay where you're told?"

The mage's crystal eyes snapped towards where the masculine voice came from.

Silence fell.

"I'll take that as a no, then?"

This summoned a small smile from the broken girl and within seconds the Ranger was up in the tree with her.

"I'm sorry, Aragorn."

This startled the man out of words, his mouth open in a silent question, eyebrows raised. When he finally found his voice it was filled with concern for the small girl.

"Whatever for?"

She looked at him then, eyes filled with anguish. The girl was by no means old but her eyes held millions of emotions making them look old, wizened even.

"When I tried to stop Gandalf… I hurt your hand, didn't I?"

Aragorn didn't answer for quite a while. He then took her hand in his lightly bandaged one and gave it a little squeeze, showing he forgave her for the mistake.

This small action sent her over the edge, however, and tears spilled freely from her tired eyes as she gave a quiet sob, falling against the Ranger's back as he murmured no coherently to calm her.

He simply held her for who-knows-how-long, before her crying stopped and she fell limp against him, her eyes finally drooping.

They went statue still, except from the girl's occasional rock back and forth and if you didn't know any better you could say they were even deep asleep. They weren't though. They just held each other, the stars twinkling above them as the events of the past few weeks unfolded before them…

xxXXxx

The morning after, Rosalie woke once again with aching bones. Opening her bleary eyes, she saw she was back in the bed that Lady Galadriel and some other elves had stitched her wounds in. Subconsciously she traced the scars along her stomach and gave a slight sigh. She smiled, however, when she realized that Aragorn must have brought her.

Hearing Sam's voice outside with Merry and Pippin laughing a second after, she stood up and began to put on parts of her leather armour. Slipping her metal gauntlets on she smiled at the familiarity of simply watching the hidden blade slip out from its sheath.

She was about to walk out when something in the corner of the room caught her eye. She gave a silent gasp when she saw the ribbon.

The Mage slowly walked towards it, her feet not making a sound as she seemingly glided towards the silk ribbon. She picked it up gingerly and with a moments hesitation, tied it around her eyes. It was only when she was sure she couldn't see a thing that the witch summoned a spell.

Blades materialized around the witch and, in a split second, flew towards her.

Without a sound, the girl dodged 4 bladed simultaneously before putting up a magical barrier to block the next two.

A shuddering breath came from Rosalie as she released the barrier and remembered the last time she dodged without sight. Shadra chuckled darkly in the Mage's mind and suggested that she keep on the blindfold for as long as possible.

Despite the obvious humour in the spirit's voice, Rosalie thought about it. There was always the possibility of an accident but… it was exhilarating…

When a minute passed, the witch made her decision and walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone! Welcome to the latest Chapter of **_**If I Die Young**_**! Sorry once again about the wait! I **_**really**_** need to work on that, huh? **

**So, now that we're only a couple of Chapters away from the end of the First LOTR Book, I'd like you're opinion on what I should name the Second. I was thinking about something that matches the title of this story. I don't now if I'm Going to start a poll, I'll have to think about it but, I've already thought of things like, **_**Die Another Day, Time Of Dying**_** and **_**To Die For, **_**so please tell me what you think, I'd really love to her the great ideas you guys come up with!**

**Also, we've reached 30 reviews! I want to thank everyone who Favourited, Followed and especially the people who reviewed! A Shout out to the Reviewers is way to small a thanks so I decided to thank everyone!**

Reviewers

**dandapanda, Imogen Color, .com, booklover1498, Theta-McBride, ccgnme, Guest, Black Wolf Lady, Akemi2013, Emzy2k11, IdrilSilmarwenEamaneLuinwe, ladymoonscar and Poetgirl616.**

Followers

**1fanofthemarauders, Akemi2013, Aranel43, Arkansas Sweetheart, Cortz, Croonsgirl, Dreamingsoul57, Emza789, IdrilSilmarwenEamaneLuinwe, Imogen Color, Jherpa, MagnanimousMoony, Poetgirl616, TheJoyOfDarkness, Theta-McBride, ValueMyHeart, aine hathaway, dandapanda, etraxler, flame-dragon2, kurounue13, ladymoonscar, lilybelle101, Thisisntcalista, water goddess 19 and xXxJoker47xXx.**

Favourited

**Akemi2013, Alexstarlight18, Aranel43, Billie Hale Winchester, Black Wolf Lady, Chidori-No-Kyoku, Cortz, Croonsgirl, Dannys Girrrl, Emzy2k11, EveryThingBurrito, Hershey gurl, Ice and Fire dragon, Jaxx Ren, Jherpa, Lucia123, Otaku Addicted Dweeb, Poetgirl616, Theta-McBride,ValueMyHeart, booklover1498, dandapanda, emickohania21, juliest et tisbe, ladybug213, ladymoonscar, marie potter riddle, shinigamigymnast13, viper marie Cahill, wildcat717 and zfrida1.**

**I had to thank every single one of you for helping me along this journey, and I promise, even though I may be gone for a while, I will never truly leave you guys hanging!**

**Well, **_**Allons-y!**_

xxXXxx

**PS: This Story is now on Wattpad! You Should check out the website, there's some **_**really**_** talented People out there!**

**PSS: The Song used in this Chapter is **_**Sanctuary**_** by Utada Hikaru, from the wonderful game; Kingdom Hearts.**

**PSSS (Wow that's a lot of PS's): **_~This~_** is Memories.**

xxXXxx

If I Die Young

Chapter 8

If I Told You The Truth, Would It Keep You Alive?

To say that the Fellowship was surprized when Rosalie walked around with a blindfold over her eyes was an understatement. They were surprized _and _worried. The worried that she was running _into _danger, still grieving Gandalf's sacrifice. Despite seemingly having no problem with the blindness, the group also constantly worried that their resident witch would walk into something or someone. When the hobbits saw her practicing with her bow and arrows (still rather badly), they decided to finally ask how she was coping.

"Rosa, can I ask a question?"

The Mage looked at Sam silently for a moment before smiling softly and answering in a small and comforting voice.

"Of course you can, Sam."

The hobbits seemed slightly shocked that Rosalie actually answered, convinced that she had shut herself away from the world after the death of her mentor.

"W-well, t-the t-thing is…"

"Yes~" She prompted, setting her bow down next to her as she sat on a tree stump nearby.

The hobbits looked at each-other nervously, not wanting to offend their childhood friend.

"We were wondering if you were okay." Frodo finished, knowing quite well how the younger girl was feeling, even if it was on a slightly smaller scale.

Underneath the blindfold, Rosalie's silvery-white eyes glistened with sparkling tears and her soft smile turned into a sad one, already knowing what the hobbits meant.

"I'm okay… How are all of you?" She asked, showing once again how concerned she was for the obviously upset hobbits.

At this, however, Frodo's eyes watered and within seconds he was hugging the witch, tears streaming freely down his small face as Rosalie hugged him and murmured soothing words as the hobbit sobbed onto her shoulder…

xxXXxx

After all of the shortest members of the fellowship had had a good cry with Rosalie, all five joined the others to meet Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Despite having never met the Lord and Lady before, Rosalie was not particularly nervous as Gandalf had talked about the two often enough for her to feel like she had already met them.

She had removed the blindfold for Two Reasons. The first as to not seem disrespectful, the second as to actually look upon the elves that her Mentor had frequently talked about.

The group stood, head bowed as the Lord and Lady approached. Not being able to resist taking a peek, Rosalie glanced through her long fringe, gasping slightly at the glow that seemed to surround the two exceptionally beautiful elves.

For a second, the Witch could have sworn that Lady Galadriel had noticed her and thrown a soft smile. Not wanting to insult the shining woman, she quickly ducked her head lower, only raising it when the fellowship did.

Lord Celeborn signalled, more elves quickly stepping forward with beautiful cloaks. The elves draped the cloaks over the group's shoulders, using amazing leaf broaches that shone brilliantly in the light that shone through the trees.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." the Lord said, looking at the Fellowship as soon as the elves finished. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Lady Galadriel stepped forward and eyed the group, ready to present her gifts. To Boromir, she gave a shining golden belt, Merry and Pippin getting similar silver belts, each with a small dagger. Rosalie was sure that Legolas was ecstatic with the beautiful Bow he received, making a mental note to ask him for more help with her lessons later. Sam got a small box containing earth from Lady Galadriel's beautiful garden. In the delicate box was also a nut from a Mallorn tree, a very large one that grew in the elf forest. He also received a coil of brilliant elvish rope. The Mage didn't know what Aragorn was given but she assumed Gimli was pleased with his gift from the Lady as he couldn't stop smiling soon afterwards.

Frodo, however, had seemingly gotten the most beautiful gift of all. A small phial which Lady Galadriel had called _'the light of Earendil'._

"May it be a light for you in dark places, When all other lights go out." she had said softly to the grateful hobbit.

When Lady Galadriel approached Rosalie, she offered a friendly and almost loving smile.

"I had hoped to give this to you at a Later date, Little One, but it appears that circumstances demand it to be given now."

At this, she pulled out a Silvery-White Locket, very similar to the colour of the mage's eyes. An Intricate design covered the front, the beautiful Gemstone on it giving of an ethereal glow.

Lady Galadriel pressed the Locket into the Mage's petite hands, curling her fingers around it. As if in response, Rosalie's Pendant - hanging freely around her neck - seemed to glitter and glow, getting hotter, the closer the Locket got to it.

Rosalie could hear a slightly calming, humming sound, coming from the beautiful Locket, so she held it closer to her face, her pendant burning madly while the Locket seemed to freeze.

"The time will come soon, little witch, that this object will be more than just a trinket to you." Lady Galadriel said softly, smiling at the witch with crystal blue eyes, beautiful as the sky, meeting silvery-white, almost snow-like orbs.

"I think it already does…" The mage, murmured, staring once more at the ice like Locket, her doe-like eyes swimming with confusion and wonder.

A thought crossed her mind and she looked back to the glowing elf.

"But why?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. She could feel the Fellowships eyes on her as the Lady of the Forest answered.

"That question will be answered in time, little one."

Rosalie frowned at this, obviously not liking the concealed answer as she desperately wanted to know what was happening. All she wanted was to keep the Hobbits and Gandalf Safe. Failing at doing that, she wanted answers.

Her mind wandered back to her stay at Rivendell, and her wander in the Gardens.

…"_She still wears her pendant?"…_

…"_Always. Never takes it off."…_

'What's so important about my necklace?" She thought, confused at her Mentor and Lord Elrond's conversation.

She didn't have time to probe further, however, as lady Galadriel quickly glided away, smiling sweetly.

As Lord Celeborn pulled Aragorn away to talk to him in private, The Fellowship and Rosalie began to pack. No longer being in the presence of the lord and Lady, Rosalie was about to once more put the Blindfold on, but decided against it. Boromir was looking at her strangely, seemingly confused.

"How can you see with the blindfold on, anyway?" Boromir asked, confused and genuinely worried for the small girl. In the time she had been with them, he had started to view her as a little sister and worried almost as much as Aragorn when she was sick.

She turned to him and smiled, thinking of a simple way to explain.

"When I'm around people or animals, I put up a thin layer of ice around me. No-one notices it, but if you stand close, you should feel it get a bit colder."

Merry and Pippin brightened up at this, and started talking, one after the other.

"Oh~ That explains it!"

"Whenever we played a game where we had to be blindfolded-"

"She always Won!"

"We always just thought you were cold!"

Rosalie chuckled softly at this, shaking her head at how the two finished each-other's sentences. It was actually kind of cute. She turned back to Boromir – who looked slightly confused at the three – and finished explaining.

"I feel the same, but the opposite way around; I feel warmer." She said as Boromir started to understand.

"So when you get warmer, you know some one's entered your space." He finished, thought it sounded more like a question.

"Exactly." She confirmed, happy that he understood. The group finished and Aragorn joined them as they all headed to the boats. Walking closer, she continued.

"I hated when Gandalf first made me do it and I'm pretty sure Shadra laughed whenever I hurt myself, but in the end it was definitely useful."

"Shadra?" he asked, once again confused at how little he knew about the girl he considered a sister.

"She's a demon who lives inside my head." She answered calmly, carefully climbing into a boat with Gimli and Legolas as Boromir sat with Merry and Pippin. Seeing his shocked and slightly confused face, she explained.

"All mages are a danger." She stated bluntly, frowning slightly. "Where I came from, that's why the Templars locked us up. I lived in a tower for about 5 years, since I was a baby. I probably would have died there if Gandalf never came for me."

By this point, the Hobbits, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were listening to her as the boats were about to be pushed of the shore.

"Soon after Gandalf made me his apprentice, Shadra apparently decided that I was 'habitable' for her. She climbed into my head while I dreamt and she's been in there ever since."

The Conversation ended at that and Gimli took over, wanting to relieve the tension in the area.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, for I've looked my last upon that which is fairest." Gimli muttered as they slowly left the Shores of Lothlorien. "Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." he sighed wistfully.

"What was it?" Legolas asked curiously as Rosalie looked to the Bearded Dwarf.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head." He paused, finishing in a whisper. "She gave me three."

Rosalie looked at Legolas and they shared a smirking glance to the Awe-filled Dwarf.

Turning towards the side of the boat, she locked eyes with Aragorn. Smiling softly, they exchanged a comforting look and Aragorn nodded at her before continuing to row the boat.

She tuned now to the crystal water, running her fingers through it with her mind wandering.

"_Open this only when Sanctuary calls."_

'What did Lady Galadriel mean by that?' the Mage wondered, fingering the recently acquired locket in her fingers. It seemed to glow and hum with the conection so she looked at it in confusion.

She sighed softly, setting the locket back to her chest.

'Sanctuary…' She thought, the word leaving scars to her brain. She remembered Leliana teaching her a song titled that…

"…Wonk Uoy Naht Noitceffa Erom Deen I…"

The words seemed to echo and the fellowship looked at her in confusion. It didn't sound like any language they had heard before. There was a pause before Rosalie's eyes closed and she sang again.

"…In you and I, there's a new land…

Angels in Flight…

Wonk Uoy Naht Noitceffa Erom Deen I…

My Sanctuary,

My Sanctuary…

Where fears and lies… melt away…

Music will tie…

Wonk Uoy Naht Noitceffa Erom Deen I

What's left of me,

What's left of me now...

I watch you, fast asleep…

All I fear means nothing…

In you and I there's a new land…

Angels in flight…

Wonk Uoy Naht Noitceffa Erom Deen I…

My Sanctuary,

My Sanctuary…

Where fears and lies… melt away…

Music will tie…

Wonk Uoy Naht Noitceffa Erom Deen I…

What's left of me,

What's left of me...

Snwod Dna Spu Ynam Os,

My Heart's a Battleground,

Snoitome Eurt Deen I…

Wonk Uoy Naht Noitceffa Erom Deen I…

Snoitome Eurt Deen I…

You show me how to see,

That nothing is whole and,

Nothing is broken…

In you and I there's a new land…

Angels in flight…

Wonk Uoy Naht Noitceffa Erom Deen I…

My Sanctuary,

My Sanctuary…

Where fears and lies melt away…

Music will tie…

Wonk Uoy Naht Noitceffa Erom Deen I…

What's left of me,

What's let of me now...

My fears and our lies,

Melt away…

Wonk Uoy Naht Noitceffa Erom Deen I…"

With the mysterious song at an end, the group fell into comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, as the firey sun faded from the clear blue sky, Aragorn signalled and the three boats pulled to the shore.

Rosalie gave a sweet giggle when she saw how relieved Sam seemed to be now that the group was on the ground again. If the witch didn't know any better, she was sure the hobbit was about to start kissing the ground he now walked upon.

It wasn't long before a homely fire was started and Rosalie got restless. She had been 'relaxing' for days in Lothlorien, so she was aching for something to do. She didn't want to bother Legolas with her lessons and she knew practicing her magic and stretching wasn't going to work so, excusing herself for the toilet, she snuck away from the group for a walk.

"You shouldn't be wandering around at this time of the night, you know, Rosalie"

She turned around, recognising Boromir's voice.

"I'm not alone, you're here." She replied innocently, smiling at him. He gave her a brotherly-like disapproving look and continued, hiding a smile.

"You _were _alone."

She smirked at him, silvery-white eyes shining in amusement.

"_Was_. Past Tense."

"Same Thing, you were still alone."

"Ten out of Ten for Observation." She shot back, giggling.

"What _were_ you doing out here anyway?"

"Same as you, I expect. Taking a Walk." She replied, happy that she wasn't alone anymore.

"May I join you?"

"Yes you May." Rosalie said, holding out her arm mockingly. He just walked past her. Grinning, he asked,

"What?"

She just playfully scowled and glared at him, striding past. Within seconds, the two erupted into chuckles, right before Rosalie saw something in front of them. She crouched low and picked up the damaged helmet, crudely bearing Saruman's white handprint.

Boromir's eyes widened, his eyes looking around for any unseen enemies.

"We should show this to the others." He said worriedly, grabbing the Witch's arm as the ran back to camp.

"Aragorn!" Rosalie called as they burst through the trees. "We found this in the Forest." She finished gravelly, Boromir standing beside her.

"Not far from the camp." Boromir continued. "Someone has been here before us." His voice had dropped and gone very low and dangerous.

"Perhaps not someone, but something." Legolas said, albeit ominously.

Aragorn took only one look at Rosalie's face and realized how worried she was for the hobbits. She had already lost Gandalf; she didn't want to lose them too.

xxXXxx

**So, what did you think? I tried to add a little bit more on Rosalie's past, so if you'd tell me how I did, it'd really make my day! Either way, thanks again for the reviews, it really means a lot! Remember to tell me what you think about the next title! **

**Night, Night! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone! I, once again, would like to thank everyone who Favourited, Followed and Reviewed, it means so much, knowing that you guys enjoy the story! **

**We're nearing the end of the First Book, and I think (the key word being; **_**think **_**here)**__**I know what I'm doing for the next one. I'm definitely starting a new story, but before that, I think I'll make some minor changes to this one so that any future readers don't get **_**too**_** confused (I'm terrible, I know) ;) **

**Let me know If you spot any mistakes and I'll try to fix them as soon as possible!**

**PS: **'This'** is Thoughts, M'kay?**

**Onto the story, My Little Lord of The Rings Fanatics!**

xxXXxx

If I Die Young

Chapter 9

Sweet Dreams of Sanctuary

"You are afraid!" Boromir snapped angrily at the Rangel across from him, a heated glare being passed between the two as they fought. "All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, of what you are!"

Rosalie stood – albeit hesitantly - and walked over to the two men, the shouting worrying her greatly.

"What's wrong?" The Witch asked, her silvery-white eyes looking up in concern at the two men currently glaring daggers at each-other.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." Aragorn growled back, both either not hearing or not caring about Rosalie's question and worried gaze.

At this, the conversation – is you could even call it that – ended, and both men stormed away in frustration and anger, leaving the small mage to wonder about their strange behaviour.

For some unknown reason, Boromir was seemingly getting frustrated by the day - hour even - and it was worrying Rosalie. The man had become much like an older brother to her, him being one of the only ones of the group who had asked her about her past and paid attention while she talked about it. The only other person she had told her complete past to, however, was Frodo and he – like Boromir – felt like a brother to the witch.

If Boromir snapped, however, Rosalie had no idea of what would happen, and she certainly didn't want a fight to break out between the group; things were already bad as it was and a fight could possibly break up the fellowship altogether.

Looking to her leather, boot-clad feet with saddened eyes, Rosalie thought of how her former mentor would have dealt with this. If he were alive, that is.

'I wish you were here, Gandalf…'

xxXXxx

Soon enough, they were on the river once again, the flowing, crystal-clear water seeming to have a calming effect on everyone after the events of the other day. Rosalie smiled softly and ran her slender fingers through the freezing liquid, her silvery-white eyes glittering like the water.

Once again (for about the Twentieth time), she looked at the gleaming, silver locket slung around her neck. She didn't have time to think about it, however, as someone softly tapped on her leather, armour-clad shoulder, snapping her out of her confused thoughts.

"The Argonath." Aragorn breathed softly from the boat beside them.

As soon as the witch looked up, she gasped and became breathless. The two noble-looking stone figures stood tall against the rocks, and Rosalie had to nearly bend her neck right back to look at them as the boats passed.

'Aragorn's Ancestors…' The Witch thought, glancing over at the seemingly thoughtful man in the boat beside her.

Aragorn must have caught her staring out of the corner of his eye, as he turned to look at the Mage not a moment later. A soft smile was shared between the two of them, eyes sparkling as the boats passed the two joint rulers of Gondor.

After a few minutes, the magnificent stone figures were – sadly - far behind them and out of sight, and the boats pulled up to a rocky shore soon after.

"We'll cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot." Aragorn instructed as they unpacked their gear from the boats. "We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh yes?" Gimli asked. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impossible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks, and after that... it gets even better!"

Rosalie did her best to stifle a giggle behind her gloved hand at how Pippin continued to look at Aragorn and Gimli in turn, making the conversation rather humorous to the few who were watching. At Aragorn's confused gaze and arched eyebrow towards her, the mage bit her lip to refrain from laughing.

"Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see." Gimli continued, not paying attention to Rosalie's muffled giggles.

"That is our road." Aragorn replied calmly. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength master dwarf."

At this, Gimli grumbled. "Recover my-! Ugh."

Rosalie giggled once more, shaking her head as she continued un-packing.

She was pulling two small daggers out of her rucksack to clean them, when Merry came into camp, dropping a stack of firewood on the ground as he did so. "Where's Frodo?" he asked, looking around confusedly for the seemingly missing hobbit.

Everyone froze and Rosalie's eyes widened in fright. Frodo _was_ missing.

"He's not safe out there alone!" Rosalie cried frantically, forgetting about everything else as she began running towards the forest to look for Frodo. Aragorn was about to follow when he noticed Boromir's things lying on the ground and, with a determined gaze, he sprinted, following the quickly disapearing mage.

After only a few of minutes of running, the two were far ahead of the rest of the fellowship who were rather far behind them. Rosalie and Aragorn stopped for a few seconds and looked at each other.

"We should split up; we'll be able to cover more ground that way." The Witch said, with Aragorn disliking the idea seconds after she had said it. He didn't want her to go out alone, as her magic could only do so much against anything that may be in the god-forsaken woods.

At Aragorn's disapproving gaze, she quickly added, "I'll be fine. I Promise." She smiled, giving his hand a quick squeeze inn her own, for reassurance. Not giving him time to argue, she ran off, un-strapping her bladed staff from her back as Aragorn reluctantly ran in the other direction.

The Witch ran through the trees and over the undergrowth for a while, only stopping at the sound of approaching, and obviously heavy footsteps. Silver eyes widening in slight panic, the Mage hugged a nearby tree with her back as orc-like creatures ran past, feet thundering against the muddy ground.

Putting a hand up to her mouth to stifle a gasp, Rosalie followed, thinking the demonic creatures would lead her to Frodo or the Others.

Keeping her footsteps silent – thank god she wore light boots - and her breathing even, the Mage thanked Leliana for her teachings on how to remain undetected.

'What are Uruk-Hai doing here?! Only Saruman would send them!' Rosalie thought, seeing the sickly, White Hand of Saruman on the creatures' armour and skin. Though she would never admit it to the group – she was terrified of the beasts. Orcs were one thing, but Uruk-Hai were a completely different story, indeed.

Suddenly, all the Uruk-Hai sped forward, their gaining speed catching the Mage off guard as she reluctantly followed. Moments later, a battle began and the Uruk-Hai began swinging swords and maces at someone as arrows flew towards them, only seconds later.

Quick as a flash, Rosalie recognised who the Uruk-Hai were trying to kill and, not even thinking, Rosalie shouted on the Fellowship members.

"Boromir! Pippin! Merry!"

At the sound of another opponent, some Uruk-Hai turned towards the Witch, growling fiercely as they did so.

Ducking from a cruel blade, swung by a rather ugly-looking Uruk-Hai, Rosalie joined the fight, making her way to Boromir just as an arrow lodged itself in his chest. Seconds later, the mage heard Aragorn shout as he too tried to get to Boromir through the swarm of beastly creatures.

Just as she stabbed an Uruk-Hai through the eye socket, Rosalie caught a glimpse of Boromir and the Hobbits, the sight bringing beads of salty water to her silver eyes. Boromir stood, with now another arrow sticking out of his chest, as he fought bravely against the overpowering army of Uruk-Hai.

At yet another arrow embedding itself in his already wounded chest, Boromir fell to his knees, giving the Uruk-Hai the chance to grab the two trembling hobbits behind him. The army ran off, leaving their leader to finish of the man on his knees.

The beast-like creature pointed its bow at Boromir, the bowstring taught as seconds ticked by like minutes.

Without even thinking, Rosalie gripped the Locket around her neck, her knuckles turning ivory as she did so. The silver jewellery seemed to glow an angelic white in response to her touch, time slowing to a stop.

'Got no Family, no Future, not even a proper Pet!' the mage thought franticly, terrified at what she was about to do.

"So what have I got to lose…"

…_Open this only when Sanctuary calls…_

But she had to do it now.

With that thought in mind, she ripped both the Locket and beloved Pendant off from her neck, throwing them to the ground unmercifully as time began once more. The silver locket split open as it hit the floor, the soft, ivory glow escaping from its clutches.

As if in response, the two pieces of neckwear began to screech and scream in an unknown language, confusing and aggravating the Uruk-Hai as it turned around to look at the space that Rosalie once occupied.

When the Uruk-Hai couldn't see the origin of the mysterious screeching, it growled ferociously, giving Aragorn the chance to tackle it away from the dying man beneath him. The two began fighting as Rosalie slipped past them, making her way to Boromir.

His eyes widened as she crouched before him, and she put a finger to her lips to indicate silence as Aragorn and the Uruk-Hai fought.

"Sorry."

Boromir's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion at the Mage's word, swallowing crimson blood before his moth opened.

"For what?" He asked breathlessly, life ebbing away as he turned deathly pale and thick blood flowed like a waterfall from his wounds.

"This."

Then his chest felt like it was on fire. Muttering a quick and soft apology, Rosalie pulled out the first arrow, throwing it to the ground afterwards where it – for some reason - crumbled and dissolved, the dust particles floating weightlessly in the air as the light shone through the trees and upon it.

Just as she was pulling out yet another arrow, Aragorn finished off the last Urak-Hai and stumbled slightly to her, covering the ground in the beast's dark blood as he did so.

"What are you doing?" He asked franticly, as Rosalie tugged on the final arrow.

"Just a little variation on a simple healing spell." She muttered as Boromir's eyes began to flutter, exhaustion weighing heavily on him. It was only then that the Ranger noticed Boromir's wounds slowly closing as the blood that covered his chest seemed to evaporate into nothingness in the air.

"Please, Aragorn. Close the Locket."

Aragorn barely registered the Mage's words, but only a few seconds passed before he sped to the silver Locket, coving his ears at the angry screeching emanating from it. He snapped it shut to save his hearing but in the blink of an eye, it opened again. Aragorn's eyes widened as he closed it, but yet again, it refused to close, the screeching continuing as a white glow enveloped it.

Rushing back to the now unconscious Boromir and the heavily breathing mage, Aragorn held the ever-screeching locket to its owner. Rosalie weakly lifted an arm to grasp the locket and the silver chain hung from her fingers, her magic drained to the largest degree.

Breathing deeply, she closed the Locket with seemingly no effort, though she murmured something in a foreign language to it softly, confusing the Ranger. She looked to Aragorn briefly but after a short moment, her silvery-white eyes fluttered and Aragorn had only a second to catch her before she fell backwards from exhaustion.

Now with two people unconscious, Aragorn sighed, dreading the thought of dragging them both back to camp.

"Great…"

xxXXxx

**Sorry for the wait – it really seems like the wait's just getting longer each time! It was so hard to write this chapter because I wanted to actually have something there without giving the whole game away!**

**Either way, I hoped you liked this chapter, if you have a problem with the wait, however, just tell me and I'll see what I can do for the next one!**

_**Vale!**_


End file.
